my little pony: new life
by SILVERBRO14
Summary: What happens when princess luna "accidentally" sends a human to equestria? A lot of things indeed my friends. Terrible summary but the story gets better over time trust me and if you don't like it? Go ahead and sue me!
1. Chapter 1 a new world

**well then now for the MLP story premier on with the story and now since its march this story will hopefully be a big hit with these "brony" guys who my friend say would really like it if i made a story about MLP now if you want your pony OC paired with a few of ponyville's mares then submit your OC's by march 15nth. and if i can I'll keep this story going till next year! now that that is out of the way new style no spoilers(hints) if you know my writing style for this story no spoilers because I'm not veteraned at this stuff(MLP stuff) and if i get anything wrong then NO FLAMES okay? geez if you don't like my story remember I'm new to this.**

**now for the story itself!**

* * *

"well shit this sucks first i have this weird dream of a talking horse then i wake up in my school, and in my locker no less!" a boy by the name of silver timbers asked hopelessly."as a matter of fact no i don't think it can." a feminine voice said outside of his locker."hey Adriana could you help me out of my locker?" the boy asked."sure…there you go." she said freeing him from his prison of a locker."geez dan must have been pissed in order for that to happen to you." Adriana said and silver stood up."well actually it wasn't him I woke up in my locker notice I wasn't home last night and I had this weird dream last night too it had a tall slender horse with wings and a horn." silver explained his dream to his friend."bow chika bow wow." a boy said behind him."shut up and listen Shane." Adriana said and the boy nodded."okay." he said and silver explained the story.

flashback in silver's dream

_"huh where am I?" silver asked and saw a dark blue horse about his height standing in front of him."who are you?" the boy asked and the horse… laughed? that he didn't expect."what the hell are you?!" the boy yelled and changed his own dream(which not a lot of people can do without waking up)."you don't need to know at the moment but don't be frightened by me." the thing said and silver panicked."okay if you don't tell me I'll have my T-rex eat you." silver said summoning said tyrannosaur."oh how cute is that you think you have power against me." the thing said and the T-rex exploded."seriously what the fuck are you!?" silver asked running."I am the one who enters your dreams and makes the moon rise." said the creature._

_end flashback_

"woah thats scary,was it real?" Shane asked."I don't know honestly it felt real but again it was a dream." Silver said."well i think you should see the nurse or something and have that checked out." Adriana said."okay see you guys later." silver said walking towards the nurses office."well they took it incredibly well." silver said when someone bumped into him…hard (bow chi-shut up shane)."HEY watch where your goi- sorry I have an admitedly short temper." silver said rubbing the back of his head."no it was my fault." the girl said and silver paused."yo-you-your v-voice." silver barely mumbled out."excuse me?" the girl asked not hearing him."I'm sorry I gotta go." silver said and turned around to see dan the last "thing" he needed at the time."hey punk got any smart ass insults for me today?" the bully said to the boy that was almost 3 quarters his size."hey pick on someone your own size!" the girl behind silver said."look dan I'll get back to you on that." silver said going to talk to the girl."look lady if your new here or just forgot how to stay alive heres how it goes he picks on me he punches me thats it no one is that fucking stupid as to get in his way, I can handle myself." silver said and the girl followed him around the rest of the day.

"okay stop this is where you stop following me ya creep." silver said but when he turned around the girl was gone."what the fuck?" he asked and the girl was suddenly in front of him."okay are you the one from my dreams or something because you have the exact same aura." silver said and he stood there shocked at her answer."yes I am and why don't you stand up to that bully?" the girl asked concerned."because if I hit him he'll call his dad and if he calls his dad not even the military have power against the damn tyrant." silver said and then explained that dan's father was a drug lord who pretty much owns there district."oh god so you can't do anything?" she asked and silver shook his head."I can stun him into a coma any time I want but only do it when necessary which isn't often."wait so if you hit him you get into trouble but if you put him into a coma out of self defense its okay?" the girl asked and silver nodded."because I'm the one to bring him to the hospital they assume I'm helping him and he doesn't remember anything after he wakes up an hour later." silver said and the girl marveled at what the boy could do.

"now go home and let me go to mine,okay? silver asked and the girl shook her head and pointed up to a tornado. silver turned around and."holy shit!" the boy said and ran home without noticing the girl followed him."damn I forgot the girl." silver said upset he forgot the person that actually stood up for him against dan.'_I thought I was the only one who had the balls to stand up to him?' _silver said thinking to himself."hey thanks for letting me stay for a while." the girl said behind him."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" silver asked panicking."well you forgot about me so I came with you." the girl said annoyed and silver dropped his head."fine my parents are away for a while anyway." silver said and showed her the guest room."okay this is where you'll be sleeping I lock my door at night regardless if theres anyone in the house so if your up before me which is highly unlikely don't go upstairs." silver said and the girl nodded.

**the next day**

"huh ow my head no dream this time I suppose thats good." silver said getting up and getting dressed."hey I wonder if the girls up." silver said wondering if his guest was awake and walked down the stairs."good morning." silver said to the girl who just walked out of the guest room and looked terrible but something she saw woke her right up."HEY WHY DONT YOU HAVE A SHIRT ON?!" she asked and turned her head blushing."I don't see a problem every one in the school maybe even in town has seen me shirtless so whats the big deal?" silver asked and the girl just walked into the guest bathroom to take a shower and silver shrugged."whats her problem?" silver asked himself.

with his new companion out of the bathroom and he himself taken a shower they headed to school. and on their way there they saw the tornado again."thats weird if a tornado like that was this close we would both be dead." silver said and the girl backed away from it while silver approached it."what are you doing?" the girl asked and silver touched it."its fine theres nothing wrong except for the fact I touched a tornado!" silver said thinking he was invincible but then he got sucked into it and without anybody noticing the girl transformed into a tall dark blue horse with a horn and wings and emitted a beam from the horn and then they were gone.

**?**

"ugh where the-where the hell am I?" silver asked and looked up to see the sun was barely rising."what the hell did I get transported to another part of the states or something?" he asked and turned around and saw the horse from his dream."AAAHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" the boy said running but noticed he wasn't even touching the ground."okay one calm down two don't be so loud." the horse said and silver stopped struggling."how do I know you won't experiment on me or something?" silver asked and the horse face-palmed(or face-hoofed)."its me the girl you let into your house remember you know what how bout this?" she said transforming into the girl silver let into his home.

**after some explaining**

"okay so I'm in a world completely inhabited by animals with no humans what so ever?" silver asked and the horse nodded for the 5th time."ok new subject how do we not know each others names?" she asked."okay silver,I'm silver timbers." the boy said and the girl introduced herself."I'm princess luna solaria." and silver dropped to his knee."its okay silver I'm not that important compared to my sister." luna said and silver shook his head."its not okay because I didn't treat you right in general besides letting you stay with me." silver said and luna lifted his head."its okay thats more than I should've asked for anyway." she said and silver got up."so I'm the only human in equestria?" silver asked and luna shook her head."no maybe one of the only but your not alone." she said and after that she explained the money system in equestria eventually started for canterlot."well today has been incredibly odd." silver said and luna looked down."I'm sorry for this but until my sister and her pupils can find out how to get you back there is no way to your home." luna said and silver responded."its okay luna seriously this is the best thing that ever happened to me or at least the most exciting thing so don't worry about it." silver said and luna perked up and nuzzled him on the chest as they walked into the new world.

* * *

**I'm making equestria's money system more diverse because originally its pretty basic and if your raging about luna's last name ****I'm sorry I tried looking it up(and trust me I DID) and no official results plus I'm only continuing this story if I get more than 3 reviews or a single favorite or 2 followers so if you like this story tell me remember march 15th OC's submitted will be chosen and I won't be accepting anymore of then at all. so if you have an OC(which a lot of bronies do on youtube apparently) submit it in a review or a PM. and ponies such as roseluck lyra etc. will also be in the story for educational reasons(teaching silver the money system and such) and just so you know luna didn't go into much detail on the money system and if this story does not achieve the goals I've set then I will discontinue it until further notice.**

**friendship is not magic because I'm out**


	2. Chapter 2 Something important!

**Hey doods and doodets this chapter was posted late but its not a chapter its something you should know. The story and the grammar gets better over time and I'm sorry but I've deleted the docs for the early chapters and can't re-write them so this is just to tell new readers who ****I've lost already**


	3. Chapter 3 the perfect stallion

**hey guys and galls welcome to my my little pony story and you know what screw it I admit to being a briny after watching every season of the show!**

**oh and if you don't have an account on the site then don't worry I still accept OC's they just can't have any number of theses 2 things:**

**1: it can't**** be evil because I already have OC ideas for the evil army(no najimi sowie)**

**2: it can't be an alicorn**

**those are the rules and this is how I accept them**

**bio:whatever you want **

**nature: whatever you want**

**talent: whatever you want**

**type:(pegasus earth pony unicorn)**

**job:(yes your pony will have a job but its optional)w**

**your pony can be from anywhere on the list:manehattan,****canterlot,earth(human world),crystal empire, or ponyville. thats it because those are the only locations I deem fit.**

**and the bio can't be extremely long because I'm busy peeking on this site whenever I can to see if anyone has posted an OC and to update my stories so if its this long:**

**W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W**

**dont post it because it should be barely 3 lines of reading so make it short simple and precise. and your OC(s) will appear a chapter after you send them in because well you probably know why if I'm over here updating this story and receive a PM telling me your OC and don't put it in the chapter is because I'm usually updating whenever I'm on and thats my priority plus a guy needs his own time to read fanfics.**

**anyways-**

**silver:tell them about my new look if they didn't notice yet from the last chapters A/N**

**why don't you tell them because you interrupted me?plus my deviant art account is restarting so they can't see it anyway**

**silver: what about the cover of the story?**

***glares***

**silver:okay okay I'll stop ****bothering you just start the story while I go imagine dragons**

**no puns for you*zips lips* now on with the story!**

* * *

"so you want a house? here? in ponyville?" the mayor asked and luna nodded."yes me and *ahem* a friend are staying here in town for awhile and he doesn't have a place to live." luna said and silver walked in, in his human form eating some cotton candy."you know I could get used to this but too much cotton candy is bad for the soul so do you guys have a source of food other than grass?" he asked and the mayor was about to run when luna stopped her."he's not like him, he's good." she said to the mayor."yeah thats what celestia said about the last one that came here raped her silly,if you ask me no humans are good." said the mayor and silver transformed into his pony form."you have a pony form?" asked the mayor shocked."yes and its not half bad I can move just as easy on four legs then I could on two." silver said and the mayor blushed and luna shook her head and then the mayor glared at luna."am I missing something here?" silver asked and luna was the first to respond."no not at all lets just go get to our new house." luna said and the mayor scowled and took the money handed to her as silver followed luna out of the building clueless.'_what was that about? did it have anything to do with what celestia said?' _silver thought to himself.

"well here we are its a bit… small." luna said and silver just shrugged."luna if you lived in the human world you'd know that if you didn't appreciate something you don't deserve it." silver said and luna looked down."sorry I know you didn't exactly have it easy, with dan and all." luna said apologizing.'_wow now I feel bad she has that kind of nature I guess.'_ silver said thinking to himself."well how many rooms?" the boy asked and apparently the the paper that identified the house said 1 bathroom 1 bedroom 2 closets and of course 1 kitchen."why'd they tell you theres one kitchen I mean theres obviously a kitchen in every house there is." silver said and luna nodded but blushed when she realized the 1 bedroom thing before silver did."u-um s-s-silver?" luna stuttered."yes?" he answered and read the paper."oh its okay i f you need your own space I'd prefer high up places, they calm me down but I'd prefer not to fly though." silver admitted."oh okay." luna said looking down."how will you even get up there?" she asked and silver jumped and rolled till he was on a support one of the ceilings beams."I can manage anything but living forever." he said and luna clopped her hoofs and he bowed.

"well now that we're settled in I think I deserve a nap." silver said and he got up to his spot on the support beam,the best part was it was so high up you wouldn't even notice unless you looked directly at it."okay I'm going into town to get ready for your party." luna said and silver gave her a look."…I don't do parties." he said and luna pouted."if you go there'll be cake." she said trying to coax him into going."don't like cake much." he said and luna smirked."if I'm able to bring you meat and human food will you go?" she asked and silver smirked himself."oh your good. ah what the hell sure."he said and fell asleep._'damn she sure has a way with people…or ponies.'_ silver thought to himself as he drifted off.

**1 hour later**

"well I'm ready for a party but what of my clothes won't someone question me? no silver you are a dude you don't worry about clothing. but just to make sure I should take a shower." he said and walked to the shower."pretty advanced creatures if they could figure out- never mind." he said thinking there was a shower but there was only a bathtub."okay time for a quick bath." he said and hopped in.

**after silvers bath because bronies don't want to read a dude taking a bath and stuff**

"okay ready for hell silver remember anything can happen." he said and luna walked in on him(he isn't dressed yet and he's in his human form) and she screamed and shut the door.'_shit.' _silver thought and got dressed and when he walked out he saw luna in her human form crossing her arms and legs…naked."HEY WHAT THE HELL LUNA?" silver asked slamming his head on the wall knocking himself out."why'd he do that?" she then realized she was in her human form naked."oh my god I'm sorry!" she said apologizing."damn you hormones." silver said to himself and crawled into the bathroom.

"why'd he go back in I'm in my pony form now, oh." she realized and blushed even more."okay I'm fine now just don't do that when I'm up there." silver said pointing upwards to his "room"."okay lets just go to the party but avoid the mayor." she said and silver was about to ask why but decided not to because luna was upset about something that revolved around the subject."right its party time." he said and they left for town hall.

"okay what do you wanna talk about on our way there?" silver asked and luna asked about things on earth and silver answered the best he could."is the money system as complicated as I heard from adults in your world?" she asked and silver shook his head."no but the leaders of the countries make it a pain in the ass to live there." he said and luna gave a very sorry "oh" and they kept walking until silver spotted something in the sky."hey princess luna how are you?" a voice said and silver looked up to see a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail with a white rabbit on her back."uh luna I have a bad experience with rabbits so I'm going to walk ahead." silver said quickening his pace but the rabbit followed him until he started running in which the two girls behind him tilted there heads.

"help its going to kill me!" silver screamed and the girls sweat dropped and the yellow pony called back her rabbit."what happened to you that made you scared of this little face?" the yellow pony asked and silver tried to change the subject."uh nothing I'm silver by the way." he said trying hard to change the subject."fluttershy now tell me why your scared of angel." she demanded and silver told them about how he was attack by a gigantic human breed rabbit(he left out the human part)."oh you poor thing." fluttershy said rubbing his back and for some reason silver enjoyed it."we better hurry or you'll miss your own party silver." luna said and silver nodded snapping out of the trance and walking with luna again."I'll see you guys there I'm taking angel home." fluttershy said and silver and luna nodded and continued walking."okay luna why do you change the subject whenever another pony touches me or looks at me funny?"he asked and luna blushed."thats something you'll have to figure out." she said and silver pouted because he hates when girls give him puzzles."okay theres the town time to close your eyes." she said and just before silver did that he felt something try to tackle him but thanks to having the aura ability he saw it coming and held completely still as if nothing even touched him."aw man that usually works." a childish voice said and two more were heard."scootaloo why'd ya have to do thayat." one said and another added."yeah the poor guy was just walking to ponyville why'd you do it plus are his eyes closed?" luna was the one to talk next."you children should head home theres an adult party happening in town square." luna said.'_at least the ponies at the party will be mature.'_ silver thought to himself and opened his eyes to a childs eyes.

"excuse me what are you doing?" he asked and forgot about the whole"dude she just tried to tackle you" thing."well I usually do it if I don't recognize you from in town." said the one they seemed to call scootaloo."well,scootaloo was it? I'm silver nice to meet you." he said and the young ones scowled at him when they heard this."so your the new pony everybody says is the new guy huh? some even said you were human." the small white one said thats when both silver and luna started laughing."oy kids always thinking outside the box." silver said rubbing scootaloo's head as he did this she mumbled something but neither luna or silver could hear it."we gotta get to the party girls see you later." luna said and the girls headed for their tree house.

they arrived in the city and luna and him walked around but no one was around."well what a party thanks luna I'm going home." silver said as something hit him, it was pink."hey there new pony I'm pinkie pie nice to meet you!" the hype said to silver.'_geez this one needs to cut off the cafine._' silver thought to himself and luna sweat dropped."nice to meet you too but luna told me there was a party here, I'm beginning to wonder if she lied to get me out of the house." silver said looking up at luna and pinkie gasped and ran away."still very odd no matter how many times it happens." silver said and suddenly he was met with an explosion and immediately stood in front of luna ready for a fight."SURPRISE!" he heard and calmed down."hey next time you guys throw a party add the explosion after you shout surprise." silver said annoyed and luna giggled at his reaction."shut up you knew about that didn't you?" he asked and luna said she planned it herself."hi I'm rainbow dash wanna race?" a blue rainbow maned pegasus asked."how don't got no wings on this back baby." silver said."I'll make an excepting though you fly and the first person the the edge of town wins but you have to fly low." he said and the pegasus nodded and everybody waited at the edge of town."ready, go!"

silver was going so fast even rainbow decided to cheat and fly over him in which he picked up speed as he parkoured through the town and eventually got onto the roofs and sprinted as fast as he could creating a sonic boom behind him and rainbow dash lost by a long shot."h-how did you do that?" she asked and silver shrugged."I'm not even the fastest where I come from but don't ask where cause I'm not supposed to tell anyone." silver said and everyone gawked at him."what did I do something?" he asked and luna grabbed him and flew off as tons of female ponies took off after the two flying away."wait(putting two and two together)… shit." he said and luna flew them to their home and silver jumped to the support beams as the girls broke in he hid in the shadows trying hard not to get noticed."luna you whore share!" one pony said and luna was trying not to fight them.'_geez I didn't know these ponies knew profanity.' _silver thought and they broke in and luna flew above them."where is he luna?!" they all asked within seconds of searching silver made a break for it and ran into the forest not being noticed by any of the mares chasing him."sort luna now I owe you." he said running away.

"well hello silver wheres luna?" the boy froze but calmed down realizing who's voice it was."well she's dealing with the many ponies that wanna rape me." he said and celestia laughed."theres nothing funny about it!" he said and celestia grabbed him and flew up."I'll put a spell on your house if you ever want to be alone- you can stay with me or my sister anytime at the castle." she said and put silver down and he saw a barrier protecting him from sex-hungry ponies that looked kinda disturbing."reminds me of zombies." he said and celestia flew away and luna came onto the roof with him."are you okay?" she asked."yes luna I'm fine." silver said."hey luna you never told me why I'm here. silver said."I'll tell you tomorrow when we go shopping for food and clothes." she said and silver rolled his eyes."what?" she asked."typical girls always shopping for everything." he said luna hugged him and went inside."lock the window when you come back in." she said and silver laid out there on the roof of the house."well I'm officially gonna be hated by almost every guy in ponyville." silver said thinking and going inside to bed.

**what do you think? good huh? no okay*hides in corner if you don't like it***

**silver:well thats it for this chapter folks its time to cheer him up**

**nothing new but I'm out**


	4. Chapter 4 the best weirdest day ever

**new chapter! this story is booming compared to my other stories so I'm going to update daily! how awesome am I, anyway a new OC will appear in this chapter and I do not own najimi or mat I only own my OC's silver Adriana Shane Hanu etc. and every chapter is a day with a time skip normally but not huge ones mainly a day or two and silver changes into pony form when taking a bath and silver met the mane six at the party and we have an OC everybody and its a from a pretty famous author named… CRESENT CRANE!****  
**

**writer of the reason I write and his OC is in this chapter ****fo sho if you guys want check out the story that got me onto this site:road to the end.**

**and now for something exciting:**

**random pony:IMA DRUNKTERD AND I LOVE APPLES**

**silver:who is that? wait he's the dude that breaks the fourth wall in your stories**

**yes I know **

**silver:send out DJ?**

**yes**

* * *

"agh good morning luna." silver greeted her."good morning silver." she said and silver nodded and went down to take a shower."I'm going into town for some food wanna join me?" luna asked and silver nodded."sure just let me take a bath." silver said and luna waited for him she waited she thought of things that have happened since silver arrived."huh I know it was only a week ago but it feels like just yesterday me and silver were walking into town together for the first time." luna thought aloud and silver got out of the bath dressed and ready for action."alright lets go." he said and luna followed him out the door and they headed for the town library."wanna read some books?" luna asked the boy and he nodded."I wanna learn more about the history of this world." silver said and luna giggled at him.

"well I've got to do some shopping so don't do too much without me." luna said and silver nodded and entered the library and went to the history section."hello my I help you?" a voice asked."yeah twilight can you hand me that history book?" silver asked and she gave it him."I'll return the book tomorrow." he said and left."bye silver." she said and silver waved goodbye."what should I do next?" silver asked himself."wanna buy some flowers?" a red haired pony asked."sorry I would but I don't exactly have money or know the towns currency system because from where I come from its really complicated." silver said and the pony thought to herself."hey why don't I teach'ya?" the pony asked and silver shook his head."its okay you have a shop to run and I don't want to get in the way." silver said and the pony shook her head."you won't get in my way by the way the names roseluck but you can call me rose." the pony said."okay rose whats the first step to this?" silver asked waiting to get educated.

"okay there are two types of currency but here in ponyville we only need one of the types, step one: bits, bits are the main currency here in ponyville there are three different bits. there is gold,silver and bronze bits. bronze bits are the lowest currency in total, silver bits are the medium of bit currency, and gold bits are the highest bit also the dragon currency which is established by jewels,but thats for another time think you got it?" rose asked and silver nodded."here a little welcome present sorry I didn't make it to your welcoming party people were lining up around the block for flowers for some reason." rose said and silver took the money and bowed making rose blush."I thank you for the gift but why are you helping me?" he asked and rose looked at him."its not everyday we get a new face in town especially with all the things that happen here on a daily basis." she said and silver saw a shadow fly above them."RRAAAGH!" the monster yelled and silver jumped after it and rose stood there and watched as silver brought down the beast with a single punch.

"how in equestria did you do that?" she asked and silver shrugged."he was just tired and needed a nap." silver said as the creature woke up and left without any more problems."see?" he said and rose nodded astonished."wow the only pony I know with that kind of understanding of animals is fluttershy." rose said and silver nodded."she does have a way with those animals." silver agreed and waved goodbye."wow the ponies in this town are really nice." silver said as a tall pitch black pony with halloween style hair who seemed to be running from something."hey are you okay?" silver asked and a pair of dogs came up behind him."hey kid we're not finished with you yet." the larger one said."leave me alone I don't want to fight you!" the pony said."hey pick on someone your own size man." silver said to the dog and was nearly thrown out of the way by the brute."okay now you made me mad!" silver said and kicked the giant in the stomach(he's a giant from ponies perspective but a human is barely taller)."OW that hurt you bitch!" the brute said as the smaller one charged him but was thrown into the air."watch out." the downed pony said and the dogs were knocked out cold by luna as she came up to the two boys.

"silver are you okay?" luna asked and silver nodded."yes but this pony isn't we have to get him to the hospital." silver said and they rushed him to the hospital.

"ugh what happened?" the pony asked."you fell unconscious after those dogs attacked."silver said and the pony looked up."you didn't have to save me you know." he said and silver nodded." I know but its not in my nature to let others get hurt for no reason." silver said."besides I'm a freak with a sword for a horn and uses chaos magic." the pony said."I'm a trained assassin and got sucked into this dimension and princess luna is my roommate plus I can summon these dual blades out of thin air and use ice magic to make indestructible armor." silver said and the pony looked astonished."okay you beat me,geez I got hit pretty hard,hard enough not to use my magic." the pony said and silver laughed."funny by the way my names silver whats yours?" silver asked the pony."halloween nice to meet you,but I would've preferred better circumstances." halloween said."hallow! thank celestia your alive!" a white pony said walking into the room."you saved him from those bullies?" the white pony asked."yeah by the way you look like my girlfriend."(Hanu from my other stories) and the pony didn't take offense but still looked at him funny.

"silver is he okay?" luna asked walking in and the white pony bowed and halloween tried to but couldn't."its okay its better you'd not try to move." she said and the pony nodded."I'm fern and thanks for saving him he gets picked on a lot." fern said."let me guess your gay?" silver asked and fern went into rage mode and everybody laughed when nurse red heart came in."okay its time for the patient to get some rest you may return to your homes." she said and silver and luna left for their home."luna today was really interesting." silver told his companion."likewise my dear friend how did yours go besides saving that poor pony." luna asked and silver told her about all he had learned that day meeting roseluck and learning about the money system and such."wow thats very interesting silver." luna said sarcastically and silver rolled his eyes."whatever luna at least I got us some money." silver said and luna smirked."what are you going to spend it on?" she asked as they were about to leave town."why don't you take it and we'll meet up back home?" silver asked making a very VERY big mistake.

**later**

"silvy momma's home uuaagh." luna said stupidly and silver looked down from his spot."good god you got drunk didn't you?" he asked and she nodded."yeah me and a few other mares decided we don't need sanity to rule!" luna yelled."okay cool your jets and let me help you into bed." silver said and fell down picked a very drunk luna off the ground and carried her to the bedroom(military style because she was bigger than he was)."okay good night luna." silver said closing the door and climbing up to his spot and fell asleep.

* * *

**well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter plus when ever I can I will update this story daily when I can sometimes daily sometimes weekly but I won't stop it**

**silver:dude don't say it**

**Hanu:you know not to**

**Adriana:the author will throw you into the mine craft world**

**Shane: don't care… BOW CHIKA BOW WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SEXY!**

**Shane you know the punishment for doing that now off with you anyways guys now that this world is pervert free we can move on and thank crescent crane for letting me use his OC's in this ****chapter and sorry shade you will be in the next one I promise**


	5. Chapter 5 a new friend and a new problem

**hey guys and girls and bronys welcome to silverbro13's-**

**silver:what are you doing?**

**well I was doing an intro for people who just started reading this and luna's still drunk because you interrupted me**

**silver:well your doing a very bad job just focus on the story dude damn**

**oh yeah your gonna get mentally raped in this chapter**

**silver:really what does that mean?**

**you'll see later on**

**silver:okay then lets start the new chapter!**

** likewise my OC but with a new OC of course**

* * *

"hmm aah, wonder if luna's still asleep." silver told himself and went to check on his companion."… … wow luna… how?" silver asked himself as he saw luna in her bed with a tiger near her bed."shoo get outta here!" silver flung the tiger out the window(super strength FTW)."luna let me guess, hangover?" silver asked and the nearly unconscious luna nodded."well I'm going into town stay in bed until I'm back let me get you some water and something to eat." silver said going towards the kitchen."okay so we got carrots apples and… grass damn and she promised me meat."silver said annoyed at the lack of steak chicken and pork(lol MC meats)."alright here you go luna and remember don't get out of bed until I'm back and can help you." silver said leaving for the town."hm should probably get a job or something…maybe rose can find me one?" silver asked himself and walked down the street

he suddenly saw a guy breaking into a music store with a knife."geez why does this always happen to me?" silver asked himself and ran to where the guy broke in."hey bro just don't take anything from this poor guys shop and we'll call it a day." silver said to the guy."hell no this guy owes me something and if he doesn't pay up I get anything I want from this store." the stallion said."look I'm going to count to ten and if your not out of here then things are going to get bloody…really bloody." silver said walking towards the guy."okay look man I don't want any trouble okay just back off." the stallion said getting scared."one""okay okay I'm out." "two" "is this a joke?" "three" "wow really dramatic." "ten, times up for you." silver said throwing the guy out the same window he broke to get in."now for the repairs." silver said walking up to the store keeper."what can I do for you sir?" the pony asked trying not to cry out of fear."dude chill I only do that to bad people and you don't look bad so your off the hook." silver said reassuring the pony."okay thank you for saving my shop I'm shade nice to meet you." the pony said noticeably calmer than before."silver what do you sell here? specifically." silver said and shade nodded."we sell violins tuba's guitars drums and many other musical instruments." the pony said."but I need a hand ever since my parents died I came to ponyville to start a new life but turns out that I can't do it I need an employee." shade said sadly."well I need a job and you need a hand here why don't I help you out with that?" silver asked and the pony nodded with glee.

"thanks again for your help silver it means a lot to me." shade said to his new friend."no problem shade I've been helping tons of people everywhere in this town and am also volunteer working for roseluck so I can repay her for helping me. the money she lender me was unfortunately lost by my roommate because she got drunk… wait I forgot about luna! sorry shade gotta go help my friend see you later!" silver said running and shade thought to himself.'I hope that pony finds what he wants with his life mine wasn't so good.' shade thought to himself."shade I'm back how are you?" a pony asked him with an accent."I'm fine octavia I hired the new pony in town." shade said to her."well that'll be good for business don't you think?" asked octavia and shade nodded."yes but he will get paid the same as me in order for things to be fair." shade said and octavia nodded."I'm going to take a nap see you later." octavia said."bye." shade said waving to her.

**okay now back to silver**

"well that was interesting enough hey who's that?" silver asked himself as he saw a pink and purple colored pony walking towards his and luna's house."excuse me but who are you?" silver asked the pony."I'm cadence and you are?" the pony asked back."I'm silver the owner of that house." silver said hoping that she wouldn't figure out luna lived there with him."nice to meet you mister silver I'm guessing your the one taking care of my aunt?" she asked and silver tilted his head stupidly."uh…what?" he asked clueless."oh so your not the one who's living with princess luna?" she asked and silver was perfectly dumbfounded."wait I'm lost." silver said lying to get more info."okay well you see my aunt left with a pony towards ponyville and I heard she shared her house with a handsome stallion but I never got his name from my other aunt celestia." cadence said and silver knew what she was talking about fully."but since you seem to be the owner of this house then I guess your of no importance to me." she said coldly."well excuse me princess." silver said in annoyance."watch your tone."she said and silver rolled his eyes."and what are you going to do about that?" he asked and she glared at him.

it went on for a while… a LONG while until."cadence?" a voice asked."yes? oh hello twilight." she said and said pony came up to silver."your book came in silver you didn't come by today so I brought it to you, hows luna doing?" she asked and silvers mind blew up."twilight?" he asked angrily."yes?" she asked."how did you know about that? and why would you tell anybody it was supposed to be a secret thing!" silver yelled and the pony bowed her head."calm down silver question why is luna drunk?" a women's voice asked and silver made a mad dash for his house(that was the best choice he had).

**('-.-) wow silver**

"okay lost'em." he said panting."you do realize they can fly and I can teleport right?" twilight asked and silver summoned his dual blades out of fear."okay put those away we don't want anybody getting hurt right?" twilight asked silver and he nodded as something flew out of the tree's."shit!" he yelled and jumped up away from his attacker."well well well what do we have here?" a voice asked and once the smoke cleared silver saw a woman in front of him."well you wanna play THAT game huh bitch? well okay!" silver said transforming into his human form."alright looks like a fair fight now." it said."trust me this is nothing." silver said disappearing."huh? where'd you go?" it asked and silver reappeared and slammed his fist into its back."AAAHHH! your good." it said and silver disappeared again."argh stop that!" it said and silver spun around and kicked it in the face and brought out his dual blades(he put them away when he dodged the first attack)."now your done!" he said and began slashing it several times before stopping and out his blades away and the thing started to get up then he hit it with a round-house kick to its back an upper cut to its face and an elbow drop to finish it off."suck it!" he said.

"what did you want me to suck?" it asked and this is silvers face ('o.o)."holy shit you can take damage your a fucking tank!" silver said and the thing got up."luckily normal punches and kicks don't damage changelings so your dual blades did something but not much considering I blocked most of the hits." it said and silver shrugged."I have a problem with my offense and your supposed to be dead right now." he said and suddenly the creature fell to the ground."there we go." he said and celestia and cadence came up behind him."silver we needed her alive." cadence said and silver pointed to the limp body."she's not dead she's unconscious geez I don't kill on sight." silver said and the ponies walked up to it."jane are you okay?" celestia asked and silver started walking away towards his house ignoring the other ponies behind him."stop…turn around." celestia said and as she said the words silver did just what he was told."what?" silver asked and celestia pulled him away from the downed changeling.

"well… what is it?" silver asked impatiently."look silver changelings harvest love from other beings do you know what that means?" celestia asked(if you were smart you'd know where I'm going with this)."sort of it means they basically suck said "love" energy of their prey right?… oh shit don't tell me." silver said and celestia said much to his horror."you'll have to kiss her until she has enough energy." celestia said."hell no why do I have to do it?" silver asked like a child."because your the only boy here." she said."and if you run you'll have to come home eventually and until then your going to help jane get back to full health." celestia said and silver decided to get it over with."fine… but none of you are allowed to watch." silver said and cadence did the "aw" thing kids do when they don't get what they want."what? I don't want you to see." he said and carried the changeling into his house…much to his hatred luna was now sober."hey luna." he said plainly hoping she wouldn't notice the changeling."hello silver whats with the changeling?" she asked."ask your sister she'll answer you." he said and luna looked out the door and saw her niece and her sister and twilight."hey sister whats up?" she asked and celestia panicked."whats silver doing with that changeling?" she asked and celestia hesitated on telling her sister.

"hurry up celestia!" silver said from inside the house."shut up." celestia mumbled."sister why aren't you giving me an answer?" luna asked angrily."well luna your not going to like the answer." celestia said and started explaining the things that happened**. pervert time! now to see silver kiss a changeling!**"just be gentle okay?" the changeling named jane asked."okay I'm out heal yourself." the boy said and the changeling panicked."I'm sorry I was joking! I was joking!" she said and silver walked out.**silver's shits given: zero**."okay she's healed get her away from my house." silver said lying."silver f we didn't hear her moaning you didn't do your job." celestia said and luna finally picked up on the situation."and what the hell does that mean?!" silver asked furiously."sister he can't do that!" luna protested."see luna agree's with me!" silver said still angry as he crossed his arms as celestia and the others put two and two together.

"don't even think like that." silver said reading their auras."its true isn't it?" twilight asked."no it isn't." silver said and the girls didn't believe him but luna was lost a long time ago."what do they mean silver?" she asked and everybody blushed and silver whispered into her ear what they mean and she blushed like crazy."now I'm going to go help that bitch don't go into the house till I'm done other wise it'll get weirder than it already is." silver said walking into the house hearing crying."shut up faker." silver said and the girl immediately stopped."again your good." she said."now lets get this over with." he said and the pony approached him slowly."okay am I your first kiss?" she asked and silver shook his head."good your a veteran." she said and leaned into him and they kissed and silver could feel the energy getting succeed out of him as she moved her tongue into his mouth slowly and he tried pulling away but he was to weak to move as his energy was dropping…fast.'_at this rate I'm going to set raped!' _silver said thinking to himself as she got on top of was finally able to pull away."okay look I understand you enjoyed that but you have to calm down." he said and the girl nodded."it was VERY enjoyable though thank you."she said and got off him and he got up and noticed his pants were unzipped and he glared at the changeling then suddenly luna walked in and started to beat the crap out of the changeling."luna you just made it worse." silver said as the now knocked out changeling was trying to talk."it wasn't me." she said barely and luna glared at silver."it happens whenever I fight." he said remembering why his pants were unzipped.

"well she has to stay with you now you know that right?" celestia asked."if you want I'll arrange a bigger living space for you." she said and luna and silver got down on their knees and begged celestia to give them a bigger house."its settled then." celestia said and silver was forced to sleep with two creatures from a different dimension."why am I doing this again?" he asked."because if you didn't they would fight throughout the night not letting you get sleep anyways." celestia said amused."lets get some…"sleep" shall we?" the changeling asked and luna looked at silver worried."your a bit too ready for this aren't you? wait you planned this didn't you?" he asked and the changeling shook her head and they went to sleep.

* * *

**silver:thanks for stopping the chapter when you did**

**no problem and the new OC belongs to a guy named shade the dark platios and he entered his OC into this story and it turned out great! now hope you guys are still enjoying this cause a certain author who doesn't get enough credit! drum roll please CRESENT CRANE who is an awesome writer who has an awesome story called road to the end and if you haven't read it yet I HIGHLY suggest you do. **

**anyways ITS RAPING TIME so I'm out**


	6. Chapter 6 a new day a new imagination

**okay okay okay I have a new idea since I've started watching season four of MLP:FIM and thought to myself:'silveerbro13 why not add all the characters from this story in instead of the mane six?' so I did and it won't be in this story though the idea bombed me and it didn't seem that entertaining considering the lack of characters speaking of heres a list of characters introduced to the story so far(excluding the mane six… and cadence):**

**Silver: the main protagonist of the story itself**

**Adriana: one of silvers friends but wasn't continued in this story**

**shane:the same as Adriana**

**luna: the second protagonist of the story**

**celestia:side ****character and doesn't(and won't) appear often**

**najimi: is a character from an old story that was discontinued long ago and the author is never on anymore and lended me his OC **

**mat:another OC from the same story as najimi**

**jane: silvers changeling "friend" she considers herself more than what she is and it often gets her and luna into fights with silver being victorious(him knocking them both unconscious out of impatience)**

**roseluck(rose): is silvers friend who helps him out in times of need and is kind about doing so**

**shade: shade the dark latios' OC and is a big part of the story**

**halloween and fern: OC's that belong to the awesome writer crescent crane and also play a big part of the story**

**thats it for the characters and if I accidentally missed one let me know. now on with the story **

* * *

"what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?" silver asked himself repeatedly freaking out of his mind at what just happened."silver calm down…did she really rape you?" shade asked and silver nodded with a look of regret."its okay bro if it happened while you were asleep its not that bad but if you were awake its worse." fern said and silver glared at him."not helping fern." rose said trying to comfort her friend and silver tried his best to forget what had happened it wasn't the first time he was raped but this… monster was different.

_flash back_

_silver woke up in his bed and looked to his right to see luna and then he looked to his left to see luna a second time and got up __and found out it was jane playing with him."damn you." he said and she shrugged and they both got out of bed to get ready jane got first dibs on the bathtub."aw your such a gentleman for that I'll let you peek." she said and silver pushed her into the bathroom and she locked the door and silver walked out of the house for some fresh air and heard rustling in the bushes near by."hello?" silver asked as he was jumped by a figure he couldn't make out.'it can't be jane she's in the shower.' he thought to himself and he lost __consciousness."ugh where am I?" he asked."your in my little castle. like it? because your never leaving." the voice said and silver looked around and noticed the walls were made of crystal."what the?" he asked and the figure appeared and silver tried incredibly hard to get out of the trap."I've never had a human before how do you like me?" she asked."cadence cut it out and let me go…now." silver said but his voice cracked at the last part as cadence turned into an insect looking creature like jane."what are you?" he asked."my name is chrysalis and I'm going to try a human this time." she said and silver noticed the magic surrounding his wrists."why are you doing this?" he asked and she laughed coldly."because if I don't then I wouldn't be the queen of the changelings now wouldn't I?" she asked and silver was now freaking she started and didn't stop till she was too weak to use her magic and silver escaped…barely._

_end flashback_

"wow you poor guy." hallow said."yeah man chrysalis is dead evil and she isn't exactly welcome here so she must have gone through a lot to get you." shade said and silver shook his head."my house isn't close to the town really so I can see why celestia didn't act on it." he said back to normal."aren't you angry or even sad or scared?" rose asked and silver chuckled(like a boss)."well rose there are things that I've been through that have been much worse like fighting dragons and having to slay a demon of the underworld." silver said telling them about his adventures and they all marveled at his little example."cool did you keep the head?" fern asked and again everybody looked at him."shutting up." he said nervously.

"silver are you alright we heard about what happened. are you okay?" jane asked in a different form."yeah I'm fine jane,hay(lol) wheres luna?" silver asked puntastically."she's talking to her sister about a house closer to town and less…secluded she says she doesn't trust me." jane said and silver laughed."I wouldn't." silver said."everybody this is jane she's another one of my roommates." silver said and shade face-hoofed while hallow tried to suspend his laughter."*cough* *cough* harem *cough*."said fern and silver ran up and gave hims nice good uppercut.

"anyways back on subject the reason chrysalis was able to get me was because my house wasn't in ponyvilles vicinity." silver said and they all thought about it for a while."I don't need a place to live I'm fine in fact when do I start working shade?" silver asked his boss."this is going to sound insulting but your a promotional figure to help me get customers." shade said looking down and silver laughed at him."what interest does anybody have with me?" he said laughing."well you are the most wanted pony in the *ahem* mares minds." shade said showing him the list."geezus I'm that popular?" silver asked and shade nodded."now all I have to do is put up a sign that says they have to buy something for coming into my store and one lucky female customer gets to go out with you for an hour and bam we're rich!" shade said and silver face-hoofed.

"hey can't blame a guy for trying right?" he asked and the rest of the boys nodded but the girls stood there glaring at the list(including rose) and started to tear it to shreds and silver decided it was time for the guys to make their exit and they left the girls there to decimate the small piece of paper."dude even rose likes you you are the luckiest dude in the world I wish I could transform into you somehow." fern said and everyone laughed."you'd have to be a changeling for that to happen!" hallow said and everybody nodded and silver thought about something and fern noticed this."yo silver whats up?your thinking." fern said teasingly."I'm thinking about the changeling fact… chrysalis is a changeling and you seem a lot like one…just saying but she claims to have what she calls an "insider" on ponyville." silver said and fern thought to himself."well i have been seeing the doctor about these voices in my head but its just nostalgia nothing more nothing less." fern said and silver looked at him doubtful of his friend.

_in ferns head_

_'hahahaha you STILL deny me? FOOL you will accept my rule over you!' chrysalis said to fern.'no I won't you are NOT real just a figment of my imagination.'_

_back to the real world_

"hey fern are you okay you don't look so good." silver said to his friend."I'm fine silver thanks, later guys we gotta go." he said and halloween and him left."well there they go."hey silver wanna go see if luna's done yet?" jane asked walking up to him."yeah sure lets go." he said and waved goodbye to his friends."hey jane is chrysalis aware that your on our side?" silver asked and the mare shook her head."nope she hasn't the slightest idea besides I'm not on anyones side I'm basically her under-cover parol officer." she said."well good don't want anything happening to you." he said trying to tease her."your funny the way you try to tease me all the time." she said and they saw luna and they walked up to her."so how'd it go?" jane asked and luna pointed towards the edge of town and when they got there they saw a mansion the size of three houses and marveled at the sight of it.

"wow luna you outdid yourself with this one." silver said and they walked into the mansion to pick out their rooms."seriously only three rooms? not much of a mansion then."jane complained."well I don't have to sleep with a weird creature and a pony so I'm good." silver said going into a room."this ones mine." he said and landed on the bed and the girls laughed at him."goodnight silver see you in the morning." luna said walking towards a room and jane decided to look around the house but got bored by herself and went to bed.

* * *

**wow I'm getting better and better at this stuff ****anyways still accepting OC's and will be until the last four chapters of this story which I have no idea when they will be.**

**silver: you should work on making me less tired after each day**

**you wanna write the next chapter?**

**silver:nope just sayin'**

**well shut up no one cares because your just an OC. now see you guys later. also sorry for the shorter chapter updating on the fly sucks.**

**new house and I'm out!**


	7. Chapter 7 no creative name this time :(

**hey doods and doodets I'm back and I am sorry for not updating I a while I was updating my newest story its not an MLP story but its ****still new and I hope people are enjoying it. plus I know I missed valentines day so this chapter will have silvers(and my) favorite breakfast food sexual jokes and a special surprise for the girls and I decided not to put najimi in the story but will keep the old chapter up because I'm always busy and am constantly updating on the fly or when I'm on my break(yes I have a job).**

**silver:good you haven't made the other story yet**

**no spoilers silver or I make it worse**

**silver:what exactly do you mean worse? it can't get worse**

**you sure? maybe rape can make it worse**

**silver:okay okay**

**luna:can we get back to our story now? wait what do you mean "special surprise"?**

**jane:yeah man stop stalling. and whats the surprise?**

**silver:oh why am I a human?!**

**okay fine a new chapter of MLP if it isn't as cool as any of my other stories/chapters sorry now read and have me stop stalling and shit! plus jane is hardly ever in her changeling form she is in her pony form with a green ****mane and tail with a dark grey body**

* * *

The sun shone brightly into a room." well I slept well for once nice." silver said and got out of his bed and got ready. after he went down stairs to make himself breakfast."good morning silver."luna said coming out of her room."morning luna." he said back to her and they went down stairs."hey silver could you check to see if janes up?" luna asked and silver nodded.

"hey jane you up?" silver asked knocking on her door."u-uh s-silver a l-little h-help?" she asked from the inside and he walked in and she was tied up."uh what the hell?" silver asked looking at her and he untied her."well… you know how this house is big?" she asked."duh what does that have to do with anything?" silver asked and she looked down."well someone came into my room last night and…" jane lost track."well? what happened and why the hell was someone in my house?!" silver asked furious.

"well he was kind of odd looking… he looked like hallow but didn't have his hair." she said and silver wondered exactly who it was."well are you okay? because your not exactly hurt as it seems." silver said looking over her and nothing seemingly bad happened to her."well I'm a being with regeneration powers you know." she said like a child."well when your ready come down for breakfast." he said and left and she started pouting."why don't you care?" she asked to herself.

"ooh pancakes you girls feed me too much sugar." silver said and luna laughed."I'm serious luna its not good for humans to eats so much sugar there are even diseases that are caused from eating too much sugar plus I've been eating lettuce and sugar for the past few days without meat a human can get very sick thats why vegetarians die sooner." silver said and luna looked down." well then you can obtain the meat on your own." she said and silver face palmed."look silver if you need meat its not like I can get it for you because most of the animals in this world are peaceful creatures and are treated with respect so if you need meat your going to need to do that when no ones around." luna said and silver looked down."so I'm basically a vampire? thats kinda cool but that means…my friends."silver said disappointed.

"well you can keep your friends if I get you the meat because my kind are already considered cannibals." jane said and silver looked at her with puppy dog eyes."alright but you owe me." jane said and silver looked at luna worried."don't worry not that kind of owe me I mean you'd owe me a simple favor." she said and again luna looked at silver worried."okay fine but it can't be hard it has to be simple." silver said reassuring himself that jane wasn't lying."well if you want me for THAT kind of favor maybe I can get the meat for free but you owe me a favor." jane said to him and luna spat out the water she was drinking and silver coughed out his pancakes."what the hell jane you made me waste pancakes." silver said with a frown on his face.

"well your the one who thought of it." she said and luna left the table and went to her room."I'm going to get ready." she said almost emotionless."hold the phone, luna stay right there,jane shut the fuck up with the sexual jokes now okay?" silver said and ran out of the room to grab something."what do you think it is?" jane asked and luna turned around."what? ... luna are you jealous?" jane asked."…" "luna?" "what?" "are you jealous?" and jane just kept on asking and asking and asking until."YES JANE IM JEALOUS ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! IS YOUR GOAL ACHIEVED?!" luna asked furious and jane fell back she yelled so loud."luna whats wrong?"(leave it to the protagonist to not hear his harem) silver asked and luna turned around but silver grabbed her shoulder."don't go luna I have something for you. your too jane but not as nice considering how you've been treating luna." silver said and jane tilted her head.

"okay still not seeing what I did." she said and luna was the first to point it out."well you 1-up me whenever any subject turns to silver, you interrupt me for no stupid reason and you act like a drunk hooker!" luna said and silver was surprised she stayed on earth long enough to know what those words meant."uh luna? how did you know about that stuff?" silver asked and luna blushed."well on the magazines in your old house it said those words and up until I came back and read through one of my sisters text books on the human world." luna said and silver was now freaking out."luna what do those words mean?" jane asked and luna whispered into her ear."so you like that kind of stuff?" jane asked but silver was long gone."seriously he has to be perverted on valentines day?" luna asked and then explained to jane what valentines day means.

"valentines day is basically hearts and hooves day for humans." luna explained and jane realized something."wait…does this mean he loves...both of us?" jane asked and luna thought about it."I guess so but that wouldn't work out anyway plus I doubt he even knows what day it is." luna said.

**later**

silver returned with his friends."don't ask okay?" silver asked the two girls and fern bounced his eye brows at them."fern don't you even think about it." silver said."silver you've been working for me for barely a week how in the hell did you get this place?" shade said and they all noticed princess luna was right next to them."hehe thought I was lying when I said I live with a princess did'ya?" silver asked smirking and fern looked at him jealous."haha jokes on you they wouldn't like or date you in a million years your a normal pony!" he said trying to cheer himself up.

But then the completely unexpected happened luna kissed silver on his right cheek and jane on his left cheek and everyones faces were like dis: ('O_O). silver was blushing so hard his face nearly exploded and he ran upstairs and fern was now crying out of hopelessness and everyone forgot what happened and sweat dropped. no one was able to talk for about 15 minutes until rose said."okay how long does it take to get over what just happened anyway? it was just a kiss." she said and walked upstairs and since jane and luna were squaring off because neither planned on the other doing the same thing to him they didn't notice rose walking up the stairs.

"silver are you in here?" rose asked finding silver in his room talking to celestia on stone of some sort."hey rose whats up?" silver asked the mare and she blushed."well I was getting worried you weren't coming back downstairs." she said and silver smiled at her a smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts(not that it matters) and she blushed."I'm fine I was just talking to celestia about what happened and she said its okay as long as luna's happy." silver said not realizing what he had done.

"oh…silver can I ask a favor?" rose asked and silver nodded and she whispered into his ear and he blushed."are you sure?" he asked and she nodded and he leaned in and kissed her and she gasped blissfully and they broke away."okay are you satisfied with your first kiss?" silver asked and she nodded blushing and they went down stairs for lunch.

"lunch time!" fern and silver said at the same time."you know silver besides being more perverted than you fern seems a lot like you." hallow said and fern and silver glared at each other(a certain reference to a future story right here)."well here you go silver these are apple fritters made from applejacks family." luna said and silver fell out of his seat after hearing that."she said this one specifically was yours. don't know why though." jane said and he ate the biscuit like treat and fell unconscious and all the girls ran up to him and fern slammed his head on the table and hallow and shade just laughed.

**4 hours later**

"wow that was drugged obviously because for some reason applejack was talking to me in real time she's on her way here now."silver said waking up to said pony in his face and hearing pounding on the door."well silver good to see you again haven't seen you since the party was it?" applejack asked and silver noticed he was tied up."applejack let me out of this before I get mad." silver said his eye twitching.

**outside the door**

"why am I worried silver probably just woke up and is now losing his patience wait…jane we have a slight problem." luna said and they both realized silver turns human if he gets too angry."great just OPEN UP!" luna said pounding on the door suddenly AJ flew out the door(I thought she was a earth pony?)."that is why you never try to rape silver timbers bitch!" silver said triumphantly but fell to his stomach and rose noticed this while luna and jane were happy that silver didn't transform."are you okay silver?" rose asked and silver nodded to the ground.

"okay what do we do?…well it is getting dark now he was out for awhile plus my house on the other side of town." rose said making an excuse."I would rather sleep in the same bed with another girl than let you in his." jane said and luna nodded and silver got up."rose your house isn't that far and if you want to stay you can use my room and I'll sleep on the couch." silver said and jane and luna were PISSED to say the least."thanks silver I owe you quite a bit now don't I?" she said and silver mentally punched himself as luna and jane were now glaring at him.

rose was taking a shower and it seemed like jane and luna were looking down on him."silver what did she mean when she said that?" luna asked and silver was about to speak but jane interrupted him."yeah she said it in a very odd tone as well, WHAT DID SHE MEAN?!" jane asked furious."well if you hadn't interrupted me I sou;dvd told you she lended me money once and she's now staying in my house so she technically owes me." silver said lying about one key thing that could turn this all around."okay good I thought it was something else." jane said relieved and luna nodded and rose came out of the shower…AS A HUMAN?!

* * *

**thought I would leave you guys with a cliffy you know for the trio to take in what happened and this chapter may not have ended with silver or luna lying there head down but this is for not updating and I hope you guys liked it**


	8. Chapter 8 A funny situation!

**BTW guys just so you under stand janes pony form will be this stories cover for a while so you guys can sees what she lookses likey**


	9. chapter 9 A hilarious make up

**hey PEEPS did you like the cliff hanger?! if you did yeah but this chapter we will solve the roseluck mystery of the last chapter.**

**silver:dafuq man you turned her human?**

**yes because your harem has to all have a human form**

**silver:oh okay**

**rose:u-u-um silver whats wrong with my body?**

**silver:well I'll explain in the chapter**

**rose:okay but what are these chunks of flesh on my chest?**

**silver:('0_0) um silverbro13 please give her some clothes**

**nope this is a test to see if you'll pervert out and grab 'em or chicken out and run**

**silver:BULLSHIT**

**no bullshit man now this chapter will test every mans minds of thinking of boobs**

**rose:what?**

**alright thats it for the A/N now for the chapter!**

* * *

"u-um guys why's my body like this?" rose asked scared."okay rose heres the deal did you take a shower in my bathroom?" silver asked and the girl nodded."luna how did this happen to her anyway?" silver asked not knowing how this would've happened."well my sister enchanted your bathtub where when you take a bath you automatically turn into your pony form. so I think it was reversed or something turning her human." luna explained and silver realized she seemed uncomfortable without any clothes on.

"well do you have anything I can wear because I don't feel okay being naked." rose said and silver nodded."but you'll be wearing my human clothes. not sure since your a girl." silver said giving her his shirt and pants."its okay I'm fine with whatever I can get." she said and jane woke up from being knocked out by herself."geez I'm going to bed todays been to crazy." jane said and luna nodded.

"well good night girls, rose you want to use my room?" silver asked and the girl nodded."can you stay with me? I'm in a new form I've never experienced before and I'm a bit scared."she said and silver blushed."fine but stay on your side of the bed." he said and went upstairs."well hope he doesn't hate me now. wait why would he need to turn into a pony…unless he's human." rose thought out loud and went up the stairs to find silver putting on his extra pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and she blushed hard and thought that being in the same bed wouldn't be such a good idea anymore.

"u-um silver why are you changing?" she asked and silver looked at her oddly because he didn't notice she was blushing."why are you blushing?" silver asked and rose pointed at the bed."don't worry I'll stay on my side and you'll stay on yours." he said and she tackled him onto the bed."…oh thats what you meant." he said realizing what she wanted.

**da next day**

"good morning silver." rose said happily and silver was literally unable to move."damn you can go ALL night." he said and she blushed."well I am in a human form." she said kissing him and left the room and luna and jane were at the door at glared at silver who was now terrified to say the least."well what are you gonna do…right?" silver said scared for his life but the girls just walked up to him slowly."girls…girls please…oh god I'm dead." silver said and started praying."silver…why?" luna asked and started crying."because I didn't do it voluntarily." he said and jane shook her head."but you didn't stop it." she said walking away."okay you two can't make my decisions for me if I have sex you guys can't make my decisions on that." silver said and the girls looked down.

"okay I like this form but when will I change back?" rose asked."well when silver turns back its usually after 12 hours." luna said and jane was walking up to silver."you owe me a favor and I want it…now." jane said lustfully."jane I just went all night I'm sore as hell maybe tonight when I'm rested." silver said and jane smirked."fine then tomorrow night its luna's turn." jane said and luna blushed and silver laughed."well then I'm going to find a working job because I'm basically loafing around and getting bored I might fight some monsters just because." silver said and left the house.

* * *

**I know I know this chapter was short as hell but ****I made this to cover the cliff hanger so the next chapter will be the next day when its luna's turn**

**silver:you made me and rose have sex…WHILE IN MY HUMAN FORM**

**why are you complaining you enjoyed it besides the next chapter is going to be you kicking ass so get ready**

**silver:fine but what about that new story?**

**it will be up soon just have to finish it have it beta read and all that**

**silver:well your out right?**

**yes I'm out!**


	10. Chapter 10 a surprising end!

**Hey peeps this is it my MLP story has gone on for awhile now and its not dead or been left out its actually turned out better than I've ever hoped it to. **

**Silver: Yeah and your grammars improved as well I see.**

**Yes my OC and this chapter will be awesome for you especially with the new OC coming in!**

**Silver: Your the one always telling me no spoiling stuff and here you are giving out stuff like that.**

**Might as well my other stories are going to get updated and the chapters already posted will get a grammar update and I'll start proofreading my stories because thats really the only reason people are flaming me. And sorry of not updating early this week I know some of my readers like it early so here you go. And new OC dis chap**

**Now on with my story!**

* * *

Today wasn't Silver's day at all he was fighting monsters in a castle trying to get some random crystals for princess Celestia."Damn theres another one! How many are there anyway?" He asked and punching it down but then they all stopped coming and he heard a roar so loud he almost fell to his knees."crap that didn't sound good. Gotta hurry and find these damn crystals!" Silver said and he started sprinting.

The monster that caused the roar appeared and Silver stared at it in awe."It's freaking huge!" He exclaimed and the beast swung at him but he jumped out of the way. Silver charged his aura and launched a beam at the monster but it wasn't even scratched."Looks like we're gonna have to get creative!" Silver said jumping on a pillar and the beast smashed the pillar and the ceiling shook.

**Upstairs in the castle**

"Hey Twilight what was that?" A pony asked and she shrugged."Well just hope the tower doesn't collapse." He said and Twilight laughed."Don't see how this is funny we're in a VERY old castle and who knows how long its been here. For all we know it could come crashing down at any moment." The pony said and all of a sudden another crash was heard."Seriously what the hell is going on down there?" He asked again and Twilight was now getting cautious.

**Back to the bad ass(silver got my computer again)**

"Alraight one more pillar, and…boom!" Silver shouted and suddenly the ceiling fell down and the monster roared in agony and died. Silver looked up to see two ponies one he knew the other he didn't."Hey Twilight whats up?" He asked the pony as she stared down at the dead monster and the other pony looked in awe.

"Hi I'm Carbonninja cheesy name but its mine…nice to meet you!"The pony said and Silver was less than interested."I'm sorry I don't usually meet people in these situations." He said and Silver started walking away.

"Silver! Mind explaining to me why your storming this ruined castle?" Twilight asked and Silver sighed.

"Well Celestia sent me to collect some crystals and so far all I've been able to find is these damn monsters…and here they come." Silver said readying for the next wave of creatures and Twilight got into a fighting position and Carbonninja got into a protective position."Alright Twilight focus on hitting them with your magic, Carbon protect her from the slasher ones!" Silver said pointing to a pack of monsters with huge 3-4 foot claws that were 1-2 feet thick(just to add to your thoughts and imaginations).

One of the monsters bomb rushed Silver as was summoning his dual blades he jumped and brought down his blade into the monsters face and lashed at another and jumped to the wall and three were following him and he picked up a large rock and threw it at them taking two down and the other one was mid-air and was blasted by Twilight out of the sky and Silver was dodging slashes like crazy.'Okay maybe my human form is better but…I'm not sure about how the other pony would react…well shit poor guy.' Silver thought to himself and transformed into his human form and picked up his dual blades and hacked and slashed and killed at least 20 of them fast and kept going.

"This is something I brought for the occasion!" Silver said attaching a chain to one of his dual blades and it turned into a scythe looking weapon(without the long stick). He was wiping the monsters with the chain and them slicing through them with the blade end."This is fun but theres too many of them!" Silver said turning around and seeing something off in the distance."Hold on guys I'll be back in a sec!" Silver shouted and ran for the mysterious figure while charging through tons of the monsters.

"Your good for a human but have you ever faced a nightmare changeling?" It asked and Silver looked confused as the creature removed its hood to reveal and changeling…but it was bipedal like he was instead of being like the other ponies.

"Well whatever the hell you are your going down!" Silver said and the creature disappeared but thanks to Silvers aura he was able to pinpoint the creature and hit it a good few times."Hiding isn't going to help you here. But what else can you do?" Silver asked shrugging as the creature wiped the blood from its mouth.

"You've obviously never faced a changeling before because…why am I not healing?" It asked and it then looked at Silver's weapon."A magic weapon?" Silver nodded and charged tying the creature up and using the blade to slice its head off.

"Your dead so that means the end of your little pets." Silver said walking into the castle to see Twilight breathing heavily and Carbon barely standing."It's okay guys I got rid of the source they've stopped." He said and Carbon nodded and fell to the floor.

"Silver I'm going to heal him you should go and collect those crystals before he wakes up." Twilight said and Silver nodded and went to look for the crystals.

**After almost a whole day of searching**

"Found them…I think damn I'm not even sure why I'm looking for these crystals" Silver said and picked up the crystals and left the castle.

"Well my ride should be here any moment…there it is." Silver said looking up to see a dragon."Thanks Jane could you take me to canterlot?" Silver asked and the dragon nodded and started flapping its wings and they left for canterlot.

"Hey Silver can I ask you something?" Jane asked and Silver nodded."What will happen if celestia finds a way to send you back to your world?" Jane asked and Silver went wide eyed.

"She told you about how we've been trying to find me a way back?" Silver asked and Jane nodded."Well Celestia's been pretty sincere about me getting back to my world but I don't know why. And if I do go back then you guys will have to work without me…you guys were fine when I wasn't here." Silver said and they arrived at the castle.

"See you later Jane!" Silver said waving goodbye and Jane flew off. As Silver entered the castle he felt uneasy but kept walking until he reached the throne room to find a sight that stopped his heart."Chrysalis." Silver said looking past her to see Luna and Celestia tied up and un-conscious.

"Well looks like ny pet was finally able to bring you to me." She said and Silver glared at her."Oh thats right you don't know. Remember Celestia's 'double agent'? Yeah Once I found out about it I thought 'hey their cheating'. Why is that?" Chrysalis asked with a demonic smile on her face.

"Your a psychopath why wouldn't they hire an ag- Jane…no." Silver said realizing that his friends were in danger.

"Oh don't worry as long as you leave this world and never come back I won't hurt a soul. Well except their memories…if they remember you they'll try to bring you back and we can't have that now can we?" She asked and Silver clenched his fists.

"Damn you. You hear me DAMN YOU!" Silver shouted waking up Celestia.

"Silver!" She yelled and a changeling flew down from the ceiling to knocked her out by suffocating her.

"Fine! I'll leave but you have to let them be no matter what." Silver said and then realized he had no way of going back home." But before you do anything, I have no way of getting back to my world anyways." Silver said and Chrysalis pointed to the crystals in his bag.

"Those crystals can send you back to your world all you need to do if grab that green crystal and smash it then you'll be out of here." Chrysalis said and Silver dropped the bag but grabbed the right crystal and put it on the ground.

"Don't you dare go back on your word Chrysalis." Silver said glaring and stepped on the crystal and he was surrounded by a green light and disappeared.

"Well wasn't that easy my little pets? All we needed to do was have Jane bring him to the other side of the castle and put the princesses to sleep with this powder and there we go! We are now unstoppable." Chrysalis said and Celestia came into the room and saw Luna and herself on the floor.

"Chrysalis what are you doing here?!" Celestia asked and got ready to fight but was taken down by the many changelings.

**Silvers house Ponyville(all Silvers girls are in their human forms)**

"What?!" Rose asked and Jane nodded as Luna was about to leave but Jane grabbed her.

"We can't let her find you Luna you and Celestia and Cadence are the ones she wants and she tricked Silver into going back to his own dimension plus she already has your sister and Cadence is next then you…she got rid of probably the only one who could've stopped her." Jane said looking down and Luna fell to her knees and started crying and Shade Hallow and Fern walked in.

"What happened? Wheres Silver?" Hallow asked and Jane told them everything even the fact Silver was human.

"Damn it now Chrysalis has complete control over everyone and she will use her captive as a threat to get people to turn you in." Shade said and Fern was now trembling.

"Whats wrong Fern?" Hallow asked and Fern suddenly hissed at him."Woah dude calm down!" He said and Fern was transforming before their eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to…she threatened to kill you Hallow."Fern said in his changeling form and Hallow shook his head.

"I was trained in a certain type of magic that could slow Chrysalis down but you guys are going to have to keep those changeling scouts off me." Hallow said pointing out the window to a bunch of changelings. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Shade and Fern got ready for a fight and Rose lifted her fists while Jane helped Luna up the stairs(She's still in mental shock).

"Honestly I've been wanting to try this form in combat so yeah protect Hallow from these bitches so he can slow bug-lady down." Rose said and the door was broken down and they were all fighting to the death. And were wining easily.

**Human world! Silver is pissed btw**

"Damn it Shane why'd I leave?" Silver asked and his friend shrugged.

"Sounds like you had no choice you would've gotten over whelmed by the majority of the monsters and that certainly would've made things worse but at least your alive." Shane said and Silver shook his head.

"But I probably just doomed an entire world Shane what can I do now?" Silver asked and Shane put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't know bro…we'll just have to see what the future holds. And if you do go back me and Adriana will understand but I'm not sure how we'll explain it to your parents or the school teachers…or our gym coach…your his favorite in class." Shane said and they bother laughed briefly.

"Silver? Your back thank god your okay!" Adriana said hugging him."Where have you been?" She asked and Silver explained the situation."Silver honestly theres nothing you could've done it would've been worse if you would've stayed and died but now at least theres a chance they'll bring you back to stop her." Adriana said and Silver shook his head.

"Adriana this isn't a movie, things like that don't just happen and they sure as hell don't happen in real life." Silver said and Adriana looked down.

"You know Silver you bring everyone down with you when it comes to making decisions like this you need to remember that we're you're friends." Shane said and Silver didn't have the guts to look in his best friends eyes."Get your priorities straight man." Shane said and his friends left.

"God what have I done?" Silver asked himself and fell against the wall and slid down and started crying."WHY DID I LEAVE THEM!?" He asked repeatedly until he eventually cried himself to sleep in the corridor of his house.

* * *

**Huge cliffy here and did you guys like what I did with Chrysalis? I made her more of a psychopath in order to make shit real because every briny knows that normal circumstances like this can't be solve with friendship…I'm also pretty sure none of the MLP: FiM situations can be solved with friendship but they do it anyways! **

**Damn Adriana stating the most obvious movie cliche but guess ****what? This isn't a movie its a fan fiction story! and that means that it doesn't have normal cliches! Or any cliches this is MLP with a reality turn on things if you can guess what will happen next you will get a shout out get to preview the chapter exclusively! If you have an account of course if not then…actually I don't know what I can do for you guys that don't have accounts try and think of something kay? **

**its my tanks for da support from followers! I'm out see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 A very important mission!

**Hey guys its me and because I missed last week this week gets a double update! Yeah so that means I have to apologize for missing last weeks update but this chapter won't ****solve the arc meaning that the arc will go for another chapter or so.**

**Silver: Well guess I'm finally out of equestria…okay send me back! ;(**

**No wait till the arcs done**

**Shane: What arc?**

**'The fight against chrysalis arc' That one my deviant art accounts up go to deviant art and look up SILVERBRO13 all caps to see my OC's Silver Shane and Adriana!**

**anyways guys now for da chapter c:**

* * *

Three days ago… thats when it went to hell, thats when SHE came and devastated everything and its also when she sent him back. All the characters in the story including the mane six are in Luna and Celestia's old castle and they all got their own living space.

"Luna are you okay?" Carbon asked as he walked into her 'room'.

"Carbon, I'm fine when are Rose and Shade getting back?" Luna asked and he shrugged and Luna looked down.

"They'll be fine and when we get the elements back we can bring him back unfortunately Chrysalis is taking that into thought and turned the chamber holding the elements into a heavily guarded bunker." He said and Luna nodded.

"I hope we can get the elements back before Chrysalis takes everyone." Luna said and Carbon was the one to look down.

"Well all we know is Cloudsdale Ponyville Manehattan and Canterlot have been taken over but don't worry the crystal empire hasn't been taken yet…Geez I hope we can bring Silver back because him plus the elements of harmony combined make a powerful combo." He said and Luna giggled and nodded.

"I just hope that its enough to defeat Chrysalis and her army." Luna said and Carbon nodded and left."Oh Silver we'll bring you back I promise." Luna said and she then went to sleep.

**Human world Silver's school**

"Hey punk what are you looking at huh?" A boy said as Silver walked past him and since Silver didn't answer the boy grabbed his shoulder and Silver was about to flip him but then the principle came out and shook his head at him."I said what the fuck are you looking at?!" The boy yelled and Silver shook him off his shoulder and kept going for the exit just then Shane came up to him and asked.

"Silver whats up are you feeling better?" Shane asked and Silver shrugged but ever since it happened he hasn't said a thing or even gestured whatsoever so this was progress."Good we're getting to you finally but seriously you can't live like this eventually Dan will find out where you live follow you home and either he and his buddies will rob you blind or he'll kill you." Shane said and for the first time in the three days Silver said something.

"Then he'll die trying" He said and Shane nodded.

"Good to have you back bro." Shane said and they then saw Adriana walking towards them with Dan and his gang teasing and picking on her."Dan get the hell away from her." Shane said and was punched by one of the gang members.

"Shane! Okay now you've crossed the line Dan!" Silver said his fists seemed to have a blue(aura) fire around them and he rushed one of the members and hit him away from his downed friend.

"Thanks bro, now…back to kicking your asses." Shane said and a girl walked up to Adriana and they shared a bag of popcorn while watching the larger group of boys get their asses kicked by two younger boys(Dan be 19 and in high school).

"My friends are awesome." Adriana said and the girl next to her nodded and eventually there was a crowd and Dan's gang was nearly completely knocked out with Silver barely breaking a sweat. Shane just took the rest down.

"If your going to threaten me and my friends make sure you can take us first." Silver said walking away and a crowd following him all the way to his house until he shut the door behind him."Geez I hate crowds with a passion." Silver said walking up his stairs to lay down for the day.

_Flash back(no one knows this because it was in between a time skip two days before Chrysalis raped him)_

_Silver and Luna were walking down a street in ponyville until they came across a group of thugs and one tried to grab Luna but was sent flying via Silver."Back off!" Silver said but they charged at him and he took them all down as fast as he could but there apparently was an entire gang in the vicinity and Silver was now getting beat, bad._

_"Silver! Leave him alone!" Luna said and Jane was nearby and heard this and came running to see Silver on the floor and __someone grabbed her and she went unconscious._

_Silver was still on the ground knocked out but when he woke up he was PISSED and he wanted to kill the ones who took Luna and Jane and followed their aura trail.(if the aura ability is strong enough you can pick up trails as well as locate them wherever they are). Eventually he came up to a large building went into his human form and broke down the door and his fists with blue(aura) fire around them and charged through the building killing anything that got in his way and he finally got to the girls only to find a very large bipedal dog with huge arms in front of him._

_"So what are you?" Silver asked punching it in the stomach and the dog winced but threw Silver off."Finally a challenge!" Silver said dodging a lunge from the dog._

_"Im a diamond dog!" It said hitting Silver into a wall._

_"Alright no more playing around…time to die bitch!" Silver yelled and brought out a scythe and slashed at the dog killing it nearly instantly._

_"Silver? Thank you diamond dogs are seriously perverted." Jane said and Silver laughed and Luna woke up and hugged him._

_"Thank you for saving us!" Luna said crying and Jane looked down._

_"I would go to the ends of the earth for you guys and don't you forget that." Silver said and Luna and Jane nodded and they went home._

_flashback end_

Silver was on his bed thinking about Luna and all his friends in equestria."Damn it I can't just sit around like this! I have to figure out a way back…and I think I know just the guy for it." Silver said leaving his house.

**a few minutes later**

Silver walked up to a house and knocked on the door."Hey Kev you in there?" Silver asked and heard a 'hold on a sec' and waited for his friend to open the door.

"Whats up Silver?" A small blonde boy asked(I'm not against blondes).

"Well I was hoping you could help me with something. Weapons and transportation really." Silver said and the boy named Kevin nodded and let him in."You've really improved at being a genius Kevin I'm truly impressed." Silver said looking at a shotgun on the wall with sparkly eyes and tried touching it but got zapped instead."But disable the electric guard." Silver demanded and Kevin shook his head and opened a door.

"What type of transport? And what range miles, kilometers, light years,inter-dimensional?" Kevin asked and Silver told him about the problem."Okay so inter-dimensional then let me see." Kevin said and looked at his oversized computer.

"Okay good news and bad news." Kevin said and Silver as always chooses his bad news first."Bad news is you won't be able to come back for a while so in about 24 hours max time you can stay. Good news is your weapon arsenal has recently been updated and you can use guns now especially sniper rifles." Kevin said and Silver nodded at the good news but thought about the bad.

"Kevin about the bad news, so I'm only going to stay there 24 hours?" He asked and Kevin nodded and Silver sighed."Alright boot up the teleporter and tell Shane and Adriana-" Silver said but was interrupted.

"Tell me and Shane what? We're coming too Silver we can help you fight." Adriana said and Silver sighed and pointed to the ground next to him.

"Lets go then we don't have time to waste." Silver said and they were teleported away.

**Manehatten**

"Alright Silver where are we?" Shane asked as they were in a large city and Adriana saw ponies running for their lives and she got mad.

"Silver those bug things are killing the cute little ponies!" Adriana said and started killing the changelings.

"We are in Manehatten." Silver said and Shane gave him a look."Weird name really popular city those things are changelings so be very…shit." Silver was explaining when a changeling appeared as a hydra a the one Shane was facing turned into a ursa major.

"Who's got it worse you or me?" Shane asked and Silver shrugged and they left to take one their respective monsters.

Silver used his scythe to slash and cut the hydras legs off and Shane used his power fists(watch one episode of RWBY on youtube yang and you'll know) to hammer the ursa major into a building."Take that! Holy shit your still standing!" Shane said as the major was getting to its feet and flung a building at Shane.

"Here!" Silver shouted launching his friend in the air with the blade-less end of his scythe and Shane was flying towards the majors face and he slammed his fists into it one by one. Silver however wasn't having such good luck, he had successfully disabled one head but the monster was now faster due to the weight loss.

"Damn this thing isn't dying, wait thats it!" Silver said his scythe vanishing and his fists turned into the aura fire and he charged the hydra this time aiming to hit the stomach. He was successful but at the cost of being hit himself.

The hydra then tried to bite him but he dodged it by inches."Damn you got really close there bitch! Unfortunately your gonna die!" Silver yelled and charged at it again.

**5 minutes later because I don't want to spam a fight scene**

The hydra was now dead Shane was standing triumphantly over the ursa major he killed and Adriana was piling all the dead changelings she killed into a pile the size of the cities largest building."Damn those things actually took a lot to bring down." Shane said and Adriana nodded.

"Okay guys this is where we split for the moment, what you guys asked to come and help this is what you can do!" Silver said and he laid out a map."Shane since Manehattan is safe I need you to go to a place called Ponyville…now before you shit yourself its there and I need you to storm the town and kill any and all changelings. Adriana you are going to Cloudsdale which is a place where the pegasi live and you'll help them." Silver explained and just before they left to their locations Shane asked.

"What about you?" Shane asked and Silver pointed to the center of his map."Okay good luck bro." Shane said and they left for their locations instantly.

"Hey kevin how much longer do we have?" Silver asked and on the electrical wrist band he had said 18 more hours."Damn how long did the fight last?" Silver asked and started running.

**Canterlot royal castle**

"**What!?**" Chrysalis asked a changeling guard."Well if they aren't going to play by the rules then we're just going to have to kill them" She said and the guard cowered.

"Queen what do we do?" Another guard asked and Chrysalis are a thinking face.

"Hows bout we change things up a bit? After all its what we do." She said and the guard nodded and left and the cowering guard was walking away."Get back here you! I'm not done with punishing you." Chrysalis said and the guard tried to run but was caught easily.

**With Luna and the OC's(that should be a band!)**

"Luna we have a problem!" Carbon said banging on her door.

"Carbon? Whats wrong?" Luna asked and opened the door to see Carbon being pinned to a wall by three changelings."Carbon! Let go of him and the others now!" She said but was knocked out from behind her.

"Sorry princess but its time for the game to get interesting." A channeling said and in the background Jane was approaching the ruined castle but decided to spy on and follow the other changelings.

"Damn it Luna, Chrysalis why are you doing this? I know she doesn't need Luna for anythi-no…No she can't, she wouldn't!" Jane said arguing with herself.

Shane was coming up to the castle just as they left but because of this he didn't see them so he called Silver on his radio."Silver the ruins you said I should check are cleared…wait I see someone." Shane said running towards a character."Hey are you alright? Oh shit your bleeding." Shane said grabbing the pony and picking him up.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-you?" The pony asked and Shane set him down at a wall.

"I'm Shane a friend of Silver's now don't move your injuries are as bad as they look and there isn't any form of medical supplies around. Damn it." Shane said to the pony and looked around and saw a small hut in the woods."Alright I'm taking you to that hut over there just hold on." Shane said lifting the pony once more.

"I-I-I'm Hallow b-by th-the way." The pony said and Shane nodded and realized this one one of the ponies Silver had told him about.

"Your one of the ponies Silver told me about!" Shane said and they reached the hut and Shane knocked but Hallow shook his head.

"I doubt anyones home anyways Shane besides this is zecora's house. Zecora is a pony that used to live here but ever since the changelings invaded everyones been evacuated." Hallow said and Shane found some bandages and applied them to Hallow."Thank you. You should also check in town to see if they left anymore ponies." Hallow said looking down.

"Look dude its gonna be alright…I gotta check how much time we have left, hey Kevin how much time we got left?" Shane asked looking at his wrist band to see 10 hours left."Holy shit eight whole hours of me just looking around! Thats messed up, probably something to do with the dimensions or something like that." Shane said worried and looked to the sky for some anime cliche."Good luck guys." He said and walked back into the hut to help Hallow out.

**With Adriana in cloudsdale**

"So this must be the place called cloudsdale…its different than what I expected." She said looking around to see literally tons of changelings around her."Welp its time to get rid of these bug monsters." Adriana said clenching her dual blades and charged at the changelings and before they noticed what was going on she had already killed quit a few of them.

"Get her and kill her!" One changeling yelled before getting decapitated and before anymore were able to get to her she jumped into the air and was on a roof running around killing on contact.(Imagine a hyped assassins creed).

**On with Silver(because Adriana's just going to keep killing)**

Silver was running towards the royal castle as fast as he could."CHRYSALIS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Silver screamed and some changelings noticed him running through the city and followed him only to be killed without notice."But I'm going to need in that castle with stealth." Silver said turning invisible(ability from chapter 1).

The castle was surprisingly open for some reason and Silver was getting suspicious about that."What are you up to you monster." Silver asked himself and hid in the upper corner of a hall way when a pair of guards walked in.'_gotta stay out of sight for awhile.' _Silver thought and snuck up behind the two and he snapped ones neck and slit the others throat with his scythe.(now you fucking know why its rated M).

A large group of guards walked into the hallway and saw the dead bodies."We have to warn the quee-." One changeling said but disappeared before finishing his sentence.

"Woah where'd he go?" Another asked and two more disappeared and he was the only one left."Leave me alone!"He said.

"Okay but go tell your fucking queen that Silver is here." Silver whispered into the changelings ear and he ran as fast as possible.

**Throne room**

**"**HE'S WHAT?!" Chrysalis yelled."Send every guard we have KILL HIM!" She demanded and they did just that but before the guard could get the word out he lost his head(literally).

"Hey there Chrysalis, remember me? I'm the one you tricked into dooming all his friends and I'm also the one who's going to end you." Silver said and Chrysalis was now in pure shock.

"Well unfortunately its time for you to be heading back home isn't it?" Chrysalis asked and Silver looked at his wrist band."Fifteen more seconds and I'm free." she said and Silver charged her fire in one hand scythe in the other.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Silver said hitting her as hard as he could but then disappeared.

"Well that happened, you there get the princesses ready for the ceremony!" Chrysalis demanded and a guard nodded.

**Human world**

"Shit!" Silver said nearly hitting Kevin by accident."Sorry Kev." He apologized.

"Wow Silver someone got you mad as hell." Kevin said and Shane and Adriana nodded."Quick question... what happened?" He asked and Shane and Adriana explained the situation to him and he was shocked.

"I need to get back…something she's gonna do is going cause trouble for both worlds." Silver said and they looked at him like he was crazy."I'm serious in a book I read apparently theres a creature that can literally stop time and cause chaos. Its name is discord." Silver said and they went wide eyed.

"Theres a monster that can stop time?" Adriana asked and an evil grin came upon her face and the three boys face-palmed.

"It can't be tamed Adri its a monster with a mind of its own. And yes it can stop time due to it using something called chaos magic." Silver said and then they started thinking.

"If this type of magic can stop time couldn't it send you back? Or whats probably better bring your friends from that dimension here?" Shane asked and Silver nodded.

"Yes but the only pony I know that uses chaos magic is currently injured from what Shane told me. Wait…maybe I can use my aura 'magic' to get there." Silver said and they thought about it for awhile.

"Maybe but that would take a lot of your energy." Kevin said and Silver nodded."You sure?" Kevin asked to make sure and again Silver nodded."Alright using your aura power and my machine you'll be able to go back but you won't be able to come back." He said and Shane and Silver fist pumped each other(BRO-HOOF) and Adriana hugged him.

"Dont go acting too crazy on us, okay Silver?" Adriana said and Silver nodded.

"Goodbye you guys, you helped me get through tough times when I was little and I thank you for that. Alright Kevin I gotta get going power up the machine." Silver said and the machine started up and he focused his energy at the machine and vanished into thin air.

"Hope he doesn't fail." Shane said and Adriana nodded.

"Hold on a sec! He owed me money!" Kevin stated and Shane and Adriana both laughed at their friend.

**Somewhere in equestria**

"Okay gotta find out where I ended up this time." Silver said looking around and as he was turning around he saw the canterlot castle."That was…convenient."He said and entered the castle.

* * *

**OOOOOOHH ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Silver: your awfully excited about this what are you gonna do to me?**

**Nothing special besides this week gets two or maybe even three updates and your complaining?**

**Silver: no just curious about what your gonna do with the story**

**Well I'm no spoiler but it involves some villains and a certain I'm starting after this one**

**Silver: whats this arcs ****name anyway?**

**'The changeling invasion' what do you guys think? I've been thinking about the arc name for awhile and decided thats what it would be called.**

**Silver: and whats the next one?**

**'A new world and a new home!' thats a hint.**

**Well this has hopefully been a successful chapter later guys I'm out for now!**


	12. Chapter 12 an arc ending and a surprise!

**yo ladies and pervs and welcome to the final chapter in the 'Changeling Invasion' arc!**

**Silver: Well this is starting to get interesting**

**Yes it is plus this is the end of the arc sorry Silver.**

**Silver: Eh didn't like it anyway to many bugs**

**Yeah me neither I did a pretty bad job…JK I'm not that under-confident anyways guys ON VIS ZE STORY!(russian accent in text :))**

* * *

Silver was running through the castle trying his best to avoid the changeling guards that packed each and every corridor, and it seemed to pick up with each turn around the corner.'Damn these guys are really stepping up constantly, or maybe I'm getting closer to her.' Silver thought to himself and found a giant metal door which he looked at baffled.'Thought these ponies wouldn't have this kind of vault especially since they don't seem THAT advanced.' He thought and the door opened and he jumped to the ceiling.

"Hey you here what the queens gonna do?" One of the changelings said and the other shook its head."Well she's planning on sacrificing the princesses to summon a demon of some sort named discord don't know why it would have such a weird name but she's been talking about it for the past few hours and apparently the six ponies that defeated her before aren't able to interfere this time." It said and Silver slit ones throat and then pinned the other to a wall.

"You can pretty much guess what I'm about to ask you or would you rather me kill you and ask another?" Silver said and the changeling shook its head.

"Their in the castle courtyard I swear! Please don't kill me." The changeling said and Silver let him down.

"Alright I'm not a monster, besides if I fail and your lying to me then you'll die anyways." Silver said and then threw the changeling at a wall knocking it out and entering the vault.

In the vault he looked around and found six gems on separate pedestals and he walked up to them."Wonder what they are. Should probably take 'em they seem important." He said grabbing the gems and putting them in his pocket."Now to stop the monster that caused all this." Silver said heading to the courtyard.

When he got there he found nothing but Luna and Celestia up on what looked like a guillotine(again reason for M rating). Luna looked over and saw Silver but her mouth was tied and she couldn't talk."Luna! Hang on I'll get you down!" He said running to the guillotine, then Chrysalis appeared behind Celestia and Silver stopped.

"See now we're all here, well except for all the ponies that will pay for ruining my plans." Chrysalis said and Silver was dead angry and wanted to charge but knew if he did Celestia wouldn't make it. But he had a plan.

"Well you know Chrysalis I haven't done anything yet, you really should pay more attention sometimes." Silver said and she summoned her minions."Yeah I just ran through a castle full of these bitches and you think not even half that amount can stop me?" Silver asked and she was getting angrier by the second.

"Nope just slow you down." She said and a changeling flew into the guillotine breaking it and Celestia and Luna were safe for the moment.

"You sure about that?" Silver said kicking the last changeling off him and Chrysalis was shocked.

"Well I'm going to have to end you myself now aren't I?" She said transforming into a dragon(imagine sleeping beauty and give the dragon a bug like appearance and demon features).

"A bit cliche? No? Okay time to go to work." Silver said jumping up and summoned his scythe and slashed at her throat only to get thrown into a wall.

"**Your going to have to try harder than that Silver! Guards repair that guillotine! We cannot be stopped again!" **Chrysalis roared and Silver jumped from one edge of the castle to another trying to dodge the on coming slashes by Chrysalis."**Having trouble Silver? Now I'm having fun!" **Chrysalis said slashing ahead and he was hit into the building and the changelings were nearly finished repairing the guillotine.**  
**

"Chrysalis I'm gonna stop you if its the last thing I do. And you better hope that I'm even here." Silver said and disintegrated into thin air. He then appeared near the changelings repairing the guillotine."Surprise mother fucker!" He said and threw one in the guillotine and slashed the others neck."Ah gotta love a happy ending." Silver said activating the guillotine decapitating the changeling in it and he then proceeded to throw it off the cliff.

"**You…Will…DIE!"** Chrysalis roared pissed and Silver grinned and then his pocket started flashing and the gems flew out.

"What the hell? AGH!" Silver said getting zapped by the gems and Luna was able to get the bandana off her mouth.

"Those are…the elements of harmony!" Luna said and Silver then re-appeared in a super charged form.(I had to make my OC go super LIKE SONIC except theres only six gems powering him up u).

"Alright Chrysalis, lets dance." Silver said hitting her with his fists sending her back a bit but not enough to do any real damage.'gotta get her off the cliff.' He thought to himself and he swiftly dodged another slash but was struck down by a laser beam.

"Down bitch!" A changeling said holding what looked like an energy cannon and that reminded Silver of something very interesting.

"Alright lets try the upgrade to my arsenal!" Silver said summoning a mini-gun and grinned evilly and rained hell upon the dragon."Eat led bitch!" Silver yelled and Chrysalis was now in pain and shrunk down into a human form and rushed him.

She hit him directly in the face and he was sent back nearer to the cliff and him and Chrysalis were on the edge of the cliff engaged in CQC and currently Silver had the upper hand."Your a lot stronger than I thought Silver, but I'm unfortunately gonna kill you." She said pulling out a large sword and Silver quick summoned his scythe in time to block the hit.

"Close but no cigar bitch! Now heres how you use blade!" Silver said slashing her arm cutting her, she winced and jumped backwards and round house kicked him but he caught the kick."My aura ability raises all my senses by 80% which allows me to process whats about to happen a lot faster. To put it simply I can see what your going to do before you do it and especially since your in a human form." Silver said dodging a punch and he then proceeded to chop off her arm and green blood gushed out(if you seriously doubted my choice for it being rated M then pay attention).

He chopped off her other arm and she was now immobilized."Now Chrysalis take a look around you…now tell me what you see." Silver said and Chrysalis did what she was told.

"I see your friends are about to die." She said and Silver turned around to see another guillotine in the place of the old one.

"Okay you guys are good at this stuff…but thats gonna be the last thing you see from here on out got it?" Silver said and decapitated her and ran at the changelings about to kill Luna and killed them.

**After Silver untied the princesses**

"Silver thank you." Luna said as Silver was untying her and Celestia woke up.

"Silver…what happened?" She asked and Silver explained everything to her."So…I fell asleep while the country I'm supposed to protect with my life was getting demolished? I'm a terrible princess." Celestia sighed lowering her head.

"Hey don't worry about it, besides you were knocked unconscious and tied to a…guillotine, you know what never mind I'm probably making it worse anyways." Silver said trying to cheer her up and she laughed a bit."Hey your laughing, haven't seen you do that since I got here." Silver said picking up some of the dead bodies off the ground.

"Why are you picking up the bodies Silver?" Luna asked weirdly looking at Silver.

"Because the first order of business should be getting this place cleaned up and rebuilt." Silver said throwing some bodies into the abyss(over the cliff)."Plus humans are good at this kind of stuff so I've decided to help out." Silver said and the princesses shook their heads.

"Actually Silver since a lot of the ponies homes were destroyed-."

"Hell no Luna I'm not letting any crazy ass ponies in my home!" Silver said interrupting her.

**Silvers house**

"Damn it!" Silver said looking around to see Carbon(chris), Applejack and her sister, Twilight, Rarity and her sister, Fluttershy, Fern, Hallow, Shade and his girlfriend octavia, Roseluck and a few of her friends he didn't even know, Scootaloo and Rainbow dash who was a bit too happy to see him and a very angry Luna, Jane just watched in amusement.

"This is the worst idea ever." Silver said and Luna was now using a crowbar to try and get Rainbow of him. They all laughed at this.

* * *

**Well guys sorry for ending the chapter where I did but didn't want to go into the next arc that fast.**

**Silver: Oh yeah you know what I completely forgot, YOU DIDNT TELL ME I HAD TO SHARE MY FUCKING HOUSE WITH ANIMALS**

**Yeah and I wasn't planning to so shut up and let me end the chapter.**

** I'm full of excuses and I'm out!**


	13. Chapter 13 Kidnapping? Uh oh

**Yo guys whats going on with your day (Or night)? Well I'm about to either ruin it or make it better with the newest chapter of MLP!**

**Silver: This chapter also has some 'stop bullying' references so prepare your bullies!**

**Thank you, and now the chapter for you peeps.**

**Silver: Wait we almost forgot to tell them about the time skip!**

**Oh yeah theres been a two day timeskip and guess what? Carbon still doesn't have a job!**

* * *

As Sweetybell, Applebloom and Scootaloo were watching TV Carbon decided that he would cause some trouble."Well they're almost old enough anyway." He said and Twilight loomed over him with a glare in her eyes.

"If you so much as talk to them you'll be sleeping outside tonight. And maybe Silver could find you some work the next day." She said and Carbon cowered away from the basement door."So remember that and stay away from them."

"Yes ma'am." He said and Fern broke into a laughing fit.

"Dude your pathetic!" He said and Carbon glared at him.

"Are you two butting heads again? Oh yeah and Fern stay out of the basement." Silver said walking past the two and as he walked away they got mischievous sparks in their eyes.

They then proceeded to walk into the basement and Luna grabbed them by their shirts and threw them into the backyard."Shit Silver's got too much security." Fern said and Carbon nodded.

"It's not security it's just protecting innocent minds from you perverts." Rainbow said and kicked a soccer ball at them(equestria girls still sucked)."Well are you two willing to take on a girl?" She asked and the boys nodded.

**After the game**

"We…just…lost to a girl?!" They asked in unison.

"Yup and you're pretty pathetic at it too." Rainbow said and the boys heads drooped."Hey don't go emo. I hate emo's." She said and the boy left the house.

They started thinking of ways to cause trouble for their enemy. Silver. And they were thinking of EVERYTHING even filling his bed with needles and putting worms in his shoes."No the worms wouldn't humiliate him as much." Carbon said and Fern nodded.

"But we can't keep him out long enough to fill his bed with needles…plus I think he already sleeps on needles." He said and they both had the worlds biggest brainstorm."Remember what we were doing earlier?" Fern asked and Carbon nodded and they both got evil grins on their faces.

**In the basement**

"I'm bored!" Scootaloo said.

"Your always bored if you wanna do something you can help us with this puzzle." Sweety said and Applebloom nodded.

"Yeah but puzzles are for weird people I want to do something exciting."

The boys walked in almost as if on Que."Hey Scootaloo you want adventure?" Fern asked and she nodded.

"Well do we have something exciting for you to do!" Carbon said and Applebloom and Sweetybell looked at each other worried."Come here." Carbon said pulling on her arm.

"Where are we going? Because I'm not supposed to leave the house." Carbon frowned at this.

"Wheres the adventure in that?"

"Yeah Scootaloo. Do you really want to be the one who obeys the weirdo?"

"Well…yes?" Scootaloo was getting very confused and they pulled her out of the house and Shade was looking right at them but shrugged because he didn't know Silver told them to stay away from her and the girls.

**Outside**

"Okay I'm sorry but I need to get back home now if you don't mind!" Scootaloo was trying to run but Fern wasn't letting up on his grip.

"Sorry little one but we need to take you somewhere and- HEY watch where the fuck your going!" Fern said yelling at a boy.

"Excuse me? And just who're you that your talking to me like that?" The boy asked and Fern got a good look at his face and he had a medium sized scar on his forehead. He also remembered what Silver told them about this boy.

_flashback_

_"Okay I'm gonna go over some rules if your going to live here rule number one! You stay in the house unless me or Carbon is taking you __somewhere and tell me first okay Carbon?" Carbon nodded."Rule number two! Do not and I can't stress this enough do NOT talk to a tall boy with black hair and a medium sized scar on his face, that bastards a jerk." Silver said."Rule… … … …! Got it?" He asked and everybody nodded._

_end flashback_

"Your the guy I was told to avoid." Fern said and started running but was punched in the face as he was turning around.

"Run, RUN!" Carbon yelled and Scootaloo ran.

"Oh she won't get far, hey you two go fetch that girl for me!" The brute said pointing at Scootaloo.

"Leave her alone!" Carbon yelled and hit the boy but didn't do a thing."What the-?" Carbon was thrown into a fence and was knocked unconscious; Meanwhile Scootaloo was running for her life.

**At the house**

"Hey girls heres your lunch, hey wheres Scootaloo?" Silver asked and Sweetybell explained what had happened."When I find those two they'd better have a damn good reason I shouldn't kill them." Silver was pissed and he ran as fast as he could and followed their aura trail and found them laying unconscious.

"Shit Dan must've gotten them…then that means, no." Silver said sprinting so fast he was sweating."I won't let Dan hurt anyone else." Silver said and he saw Dan carrying Scootaloo towards his house.

"Well look who it is. The one person I can't stand.*Sigh* Look I found this girl and she was being harassed by these weirdos so, you know I helped her out but then she fell asleep and I sorta you know." Dan was looking down and Silver took her and he nodded.

"Thanks for this and whooping their asses."Silver said.

"Yeah no problem…just don't tell anybody about this okay?"

"Sure dude I owe you anyway." Silver said walking away.

"Mhm ah, huh? What happened all I remember is…Silver? Why are you carrying me?" Scootalooo asked blushing.

"Because you fell asleep while you and Dan were doing stuff." Silver said and Scootaloo."Yeah don't worry I know, you've never had a sibling and neither has Dan. I know how that feels sometimes." Silver said and Scootaloo hugged him.

"Can we go home?"

"Yeah plus you almost missed lunch!"

"Lets hurry then!"

"Alright hang on!" Silver said holding her tight and started for the house.

* * *

**YO peeps how'd you like that ending though? I personally thought on it real hard wether it would've been Sweetybell Applebloom or Scootaloo but since my siblings moved away I thought that maybe I could do ****something. Anyways the lesson in the chapter is: FOLLOW THE DAMN RULES.**

**Silver: Yeah should I tell them about the time you were nearly kidnapped as a kid?**

**NO. Lets just end it here.**

**Silver: Sure**

**Alright peeps I'm out!**


	14. Chapter 14 this isn't good

**YO hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of whats hopefully going to be a better story. And this chapter you guys get to find out how the OC's in the story look…well my OC's anyway it'll go back to normal in a while so you guys who sent in pony OC's they will go back to ponies soon.**

**Dan a 19 year old boy and is over 6' tall. He wears a black beanie, a black hoodie and brown jeans.**

**Silver: just visit his ****deviant art account for this one shane and adriana. Go to deviant and in the search box enter silverbro13 caps? maybe forgot.**

**And just so you people are wondering why Silver hasn't used his dual blades for awhile is because he only uses the dual blades when he expects a one vs one but when he knows its going to be him vs all then he either uses his scythe and aura abilities, btw he can use his aura to power his weapons up.**

**You guys can see what they look like there but thats all the info on the human forms I can give because I myself don't know what the other OC's submitted would look like exactly. Anyways trying to make shorter A/N's.**

**2 Day time skip and heres the chapter. WARNING: This chapter is also in the horror aspect later on but next chapter there will be a filler if you don't like horror or creepypastas I do NOT recommend reading this chapter.**

* * *

** Silver POV**

* * *

I woke up from a nap and went out of my room to see Carbon and Fern worshipping Scootaloo."I see your enjoying their punishment?" I asked and Scootaloo nodded and hugged me and I smiled at her, she then let go and walked away. I walked into the living room to see Sweetybelle and Applebloom watching TV on the couch.

"What are you watching?"

"Some weird TV show about… apparently us."

"Say what now?" I asked looking at the screen to see twilight and Applejack having a conversation.'_What the fuck? Don't tell me that I was sucked into a parallel universe where these ponies exist and that someone is actually making a TV show about it…wait does that mean the transformers are real?' I _thought to myself.

"Silver…hey Silver…SILVER!" Scootaloo was in my face trying to get my attention.

"Sorry about that, by the way what time is it?"

"Its about three o'clock why?"

"I needed to get some things from the store." I said and she shrugged and went back to watch TV.

I then went to put my shoes on when Luna walked up to me."Whats up Silver?"

"Nothing just going to get some shopping done, why?" I asked and she started blushing."Why are you blushing? Wait…you wanna come with me?" I asked and she nodded shyly. She was so cute when she was like that I almost didn't want to be in reality, and then she smiled which made me feel…happy? Whats wrong with me?.

"H-hey Silver."

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time after I was drunk?"(this wasn't a part of a chapter)

I nodded. I did in fact remember that…and I was a bit embarrassed because of it.

_Flashback_

_Luna was reading a book as I entered the house."Hey Silver your not going to tell anybody about that are you?" She asked and I shrugged._

_"Eh why the hell would I your not the only one who's __embarrassed."_

_"Well I guess thats true…hey I didnt say anything in my sleep?"_

_"Not that I…actually yeah you did!" I said remembering the stuff she said._

_"What did I say exactly?" She asked and I thought for a bit and she blushed._

_"Nothing much, but why are you blushing? Wait I remember now you said something...*blush*…"_

_"What? What did I say?" She asked but I looked down for a sec and she hugged me."Please Silver you have to tell me."_

_"You said…you loved me." She gasped when I told her and she blushed."Is that true?" I asked and now it was her turn to look away._

_"Silver…I-I…"_

_"*Sigh*Fine, you don't have to tell me now besides its probably better that info stays __unknown." I told her and she nodded."But if I were to ask you out on a date would you say yes?"_

_"… …" Luna didn't answer._

_flashback end_

"So does that mean-?"

"Yes." She had confirmed what I was either hoping or trying to avoid.

This was probably the most awkward moment since I've been introduced to these pony creatures and now I was falling for one.'AGH Silver what the hell is wrong with you?! She isn't human, AGH why?!' I thought to myself angrily.'You know what?! Screw it!'

"Princess Luna Solaria, would you do me the honors of being my date?" I asked in the most formal way I could and she was now redder than Roselucks roses.

"Um…yes, but this'll be my first date though." She said and I laughed."Hey! It's true!"

"Yeah I know but this is my first time ever asking someone out." I said admittedly. Then we left for the store, but before we got out the door-.

"Hey guys where you going?!" Pinkie asked and I sighed.

"We are going out on a date."

"Ooh ooh can I come can I come?!" She asked and I mentally face-palmed.

"Pinkie a date is where TWO people go out but theres a really rare exception which in my mind is a bit perverted." I said and shivered at the thought of me walking around town the mane six smothering me.'Oops forgot twilights taken…Wait why the fuck am I thinking this stuff?'.

"I really don't know why your thinking that."

"Damnit pinkie!*Sigh* Okay DO you want to come?"

"Come where?" Rainbow Dash asked walking up behind me.

'Oh fuck no author I'm outta here!' I thought running out the front door with Luna's hand in mine.

"What was that about?"

"They were going on a date!"

"oh…" Rainbow Dash was silent for a moment."Alright then its my turn next!" She said and Jane was around the corner listening to every word.

"This'll be fun…really fun."

**With Luna and Silver**

"Wow! Is that the shopping mall you go to all the time?!" Luna asked astonished at how big it was.

"Yup, and this time I've got a girl with me though." I mumbled the last part when suddenly I saw two VERY familiar faces.

"Oh look its…SILVER?!" Shane asked dumbfounded at how I was here when Kevin said I wasn't going to be able to come back.

Adriana was facing the opposite direction so she thought Shane was pulling her hair."Shane don't be stupid Silver's in equestria right now." Adriana said and turned around and when she saw me she dropped her ice cream."Damn it."

"Hey you guys whats up?"

"Silver, you-your here!"

"Yeah I know. So whats up with you guys?"

"Silver its barely been a week since then and your asking us how we've been?" Adriana asked, and she sounded…disappointed.

"Why not? Like you said its been a week…Oh no you promised me you wouldn't get attached."

"I know but she's too pretty!"

Luna was more lost than you would be in the ever free forest at night."U-um Silver whats going on?"

"Well you see Luna it may not be obvious but I'm the youngest out of us three and since I have no siblings Adriana and Shane are pretty much my brother and sister. But Adri takes it too seriously." I told her and Luna blushed.

"Yeah I take it serious! Why wouldn't I? You and me have been friends not to mention neighbors since we were toddlers!" Adriana said and I sighed at her."And you expect me to let my *ahem* best childhood friend go out with just any girl?!" Adriana was now furious but what we didn't notice was the crowd which for some reason was attracted to Luna.

"Excuse me, but you seem like someone I've seen before." A man said to Luna and Shane noticed this.

"Hey Silver."

"Yeah Shane?" I asked and he pointed to the dude who was getting a little too close to Luna."Hey you bastard back off my girl!" I said and the guy pushed me aside then Adriana and Shane stepped back a little and signaled the crowd to do so as well.

"What the hell? Your on fire!"

"Yeah and you know why?" I asked and he was now trying to back into the crowd but the crowd just spread out wherever he stepped."And you want to know why my friends are warning the crowd? Because people who try to harass my girlfriend don't live long after." I said and the man was now running away and Luna fell to her knees.

"S-Silver m-my-."

"Hold on lets get you back home." I said lifting her up and went towards my house as fast as I could. Adriana and Shane were in a car behind me. When we got there we saw Celestia and…CADENCE?!

"Silver set her down here."

"Alright. Now why the hell is SHE here?!" I asked pointing at the alicorn. She was offended and looked down.

"Why? Do you have a problem with my sister in-law?" Twilight asked me entering the room.

"…No its just…"

"Silver holding a grudge just because of an argument is stupid apologize now." Celestia demanded and unfortunately my little grudge was stupid of me.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being mean."

"I gladly, reject your apology." I was pissed off at the fact I apologized which for me isn't in my personality but the fucking author made me. Then my friends came into the house.

'Fucking hell author.' I thought in my head.

"Hey Silver-whoa HOT CHICK HEAVEN!" Shane yelled and Fern and Carbon immediately burst through the basement door and looked around.

"Pervert!" All the girls said in unison.

"Hey Silver? Why are all these girls in your house?" Adriana said with beady red eyes.

"Hey! You didn't have a problem with them when I was in equestria!" I said and she and Shane looked at me shocked.

"Wait so thats…and thats…wow this is really confusing now." Shane said confused as hell.

"Yeah tell me about it. First you guys barge in, my girlfriend is unconscious and currently I'm a certain princesses enemy." I said and Cadence was blushing when she heard me say girlfriend."What?" I asked and Cadence proceeded to try and kick my balls.

"I won't let you become my uncle! No fucking way!" Cadence yelled and continued her actions.

'Damn I'm glad she's slow otherwise my balls would be crushed by now, plus I didn't know ponies knew human profanity? Wait was it me? Shit.' I thought to myself then I heard Celestia in my head.

'She doesn't hate you in fact she told me something about you she actually likes.' Celestia said and I was now blushing and I caught her foot and walked away to my room and closed the door behind me.

"Celestia stay the fuck out of my head!" I yelled at her and she simply laughed and teleported into my room."What? But seriously you don't want to be in my head." I said and thought of the scariest and creepiest thing I ever knew, creepypasta's.

"AAGH! What the hell is that?!" She asked grabbing my arm.

"That my little pony was a dog." I said and she looked at me like I was crazy."Don't believe me? Here try this." I said and she nearly started crying.

"Who in the hell did this to you?" She asked and it then was my turn to laugh."Why are you laughing these creatures in your head shouldn't be there!" She said and I suddenly saw static over my eyes.

"Shit not now… I told you to leave…me…alone!" I said and my eyes turned ice blue.

* * *

**Celestia's POV**

* * *

The temperature suddenly dropped and it was freezing."Silver? Are you okay?" I asked but he wasn't there anymore, what I saw now was a jagged creature made entirely out of ice with claws as long as his scythes blade.

"Tia whats going on?!" I heard my sister ask and I ran for the door but…He stopped me.

"Luna! Get in here!" I tried to yell but before I could talk anymore he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth and opened the window and left.

The door opened and I saw Adriana and Shane with…armor?"Where did you two get that armor?" I asked and Adriana left through the window and Shane stayed to explain.

"Okay you know the monsters in your dimension? Yeah well in our dimension monsters like what you saw right now take over the bodies of humans and posses and use said bodies to their convenience." Shane explained and it seemed so…horrifying knowing that Silver the strongest human we all knew…and admittedly fell in love with turn into a monster."The basic creatures are tall with blank white faces and there are different categories for each creature."

"For instance the slender men, which are the reason you all saw static for a second have three different categories: the basic one which stands there and slowly levitates towards you if you look at it, the slasher, as we named it, has large claws that it uses to dismember and rip its victim to shreds. And lastly the most frightening is what we call the creepypasta one which is basically the first one but it teleports you to an alternate dimension and forces you to try and collect these pages I've used up too much space with this explanation so I'll tell you more later." Shane said and we were astonished by what monsters this world held.

* * *

**Outside: no POV**

* * *

'Silver' was running down the street and he looked to his side to see a man with long hair and a smile carved into his face, and to his other side he saw another man with a mask with two large black eyes. He stopped and flipped to avoid the two knives thrown at him."You boys made a big mistake right there." 'Silver' said and he then proceeded to disappear.

"Where'd the bastard go this time?!" The one with the mask said and the one with the smile looked at the roofs of the houses.

"Hey Jack, maybe you guys are taking a bit more taking Him on." A women wearing a mask said running up to them.

"Shut up Jane let us do our thing and you can cut his head okay?"

"You guys know I'm doing this against my will!"

"…What ever we can't let Him get away, unless you wanna fight a slender man?" The smile one asked.

"You guys are pussies he's on that roof." A large man with a hockey mask said and he was brought into a sleeper hold by none other than Adriana.

"Hey there Jason Voorhese(don't care if misspelled) whats up? And Jeff the killer you really need a hair-cut man. Woah back off Eye-less Jack." She said grabbing a knife that was inches away from her face."And Jane could you tell slendy to leave Silver alone?" Jane nodded.

"Alright then." Adriana said hitting the one named Jack

"How are you humans so…powerful?" Jack asked.

"Well you see you creatures survive on striking fear into your victims correct?"

"No thats very stereo-"

"Jack she's right."

"I know but why is it always so cliche like that?" He asked and was then was decapitated. Adriana then slammed the hockey mask wearing man into the ground killing him.

"You guys may not be able to die but I need to help my friend out and stuff." Adriana said walking down the street a bit more and saw 'Silver' grabbing his own head."Silver…what is it this time? The nightmares?" Adriana asked and Silver got down on his knees and looked at her and in a flash of light he was back to normal.

"I seriously have to kill that bitch before he can take me completely." Silver said summoning his scythe and three slasher slender men appeared, Shane also walked up to them.

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun tonight guys." Silver said and they charged at the creatures.

* * *

**Later on back at the house: Silver POV**

* * *

Me, Shane and Adriana got back to the house safely we did get hurt but we were fine, its not like this would affect the end of the chapter right?"Hey guys sorry for leaving like that this happens a lot this time of year." I tried to convince them but then they got… a bit too worried and it scared me.

"No way! Whatever happened to you wasn't an accident." Celestia said and what surprised me the most was how close she got when 'examining' me for anything wrong. Luna also noticed this and pushed her away.

"Luna you may be a princess but you have to share." We all heard Jane(not the killer) say from the hallway hugging my left arm and Luna was holding my right and they decided to have a tug-of-war.

"Why me…why?" I asked myself.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating last week I was working on something important and I hope you don't hate me.**

**Silver: BTW don't hate him or we send big dog after you*points to mutated ****pit bull***

**Wrong pit bull Silver. Hey maybe the mutation improved his musical talent!*listens to timber ft ke$ha*. Nope but anyways guys this chapter kinda weirded me out because I had the sudden urge to scare someone and the first thing I thought of was dem creepeypastas.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm out!**


	15. Chapter 15 remember that one time?

**Hey boys and girls! I don't own MLP: FiM! Or CoD ghosts extinction(****you'll understand later).**

**Silver: Almost forgot about the new OC!**

**And with each chapter theres a truth or dare! Wait till the next chapter for the deets(details).**

**NO A/N! ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Silver POV**

* * *

So do you readers remember two days ago?Or more accurately, last chapter? Well heres what happened after the chapter:

flashback

_It was morning and its been two days since me and Luna went on our little 'date'. Jane, being jealous, decided that the girls would take turns with me, unsurprising I was the only one to object to the idea but they went with it anyways. Since it was a monday when I went with Luna tuesday was Rarity and unfortunately AJ._

_Wednesday was Janes turn and she didn't let ANYONE even talk to me…which I thought was a little cute._

_Jane was hugging my arm when suddenly Celestia decided to talk to me through my mind."You enjoying yourself? You realize my sisters angry at you right?" I heard her say and I nodded and with a sigh walked towards the kitchen to make myself some food we all heard a VERY random knock on the door._

_They let me go so I could open the door and a police officer was standing in front of me."Can I help you officer?" I asked and he nodded._

_"Yes as a matter of fact, does a boy by the name of Silver live here?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well some guy said this boy stole something of his." The cop said and Silver looked over to Luna and shrugged. The cop peaked through the door and saw all the girls."And might I ask why there are middle aged women in their underwear in your house?"_

_"No, but if you want to know that man who said I stole something is lying." I said and the cop got ahold of my arm and I looked at him."Anything else?" I asked and she pulled me out of the house and closed the door._

_"Look kid I'm not sure why but those women aren't wearing proper clothing." She said and I face-palmed._

_"Well duh we all __just woke up." I tried telling her but she pulled out handcuffs."You so much as touch me with those your not gonna see tomorrow." I said and she put them away._

_"Look kid I'm just worried thats all." She said and started scratching her head."How did-?"_

_"Seriously don't put too much thought into it. You wouldn't believe how it got like this if I told you."_

_"Oh yeah? Try me." She said and I explained everything up until now, can't lie to the police after-all."…Wow…you really do have an active imagination don't you?"_

_"Jane! Come here for a sec!" I said and Jane came through the front door now fully dressed."Can you change into a dragon for me?" She nodded and right before our eyes was a dragon and the cop nearly fainted._

_"W-what?!" The officer was dumbfounded and called for some backup and later the entire towns police force was outside my house._

_"Really? I mean I warned her and yet she calls for backup?! Im a fucking eighteen year old kid!" I was in rage mode as a swat team broke down the door while the girls were playing monopoly and downstairs Shade and Hallow were watching Fern get his ass kicked in a video game by Carbon._

_I was more annoyed and pissed off at the cop than I was scared of being arrested. A cop approached me with handcuffs and I flipped him without hurting him at all and more came at me this time with guns."What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I asked and summoned a tranquilizer and to my surprise the entirety of my towns police force was taken down by an 18 year old…cool...ish._

_I was then knocked out and woke up in a jail cell._

_End flashback_

"And thats how I got here to the very detail." I said to the police officer in front of me.

"So you didn't harm any of the officers?"

"Well there was that one- of fucking course I didn't!" I said and heard Celestia again.

'Uh Silver these men are…doing some interesting things right now.' She said in my head and I laughed.

'What are they doing?'

'Their touching us in places that they shouldn't.' Then I got mad them doing stuff in front of them is fine but if they get handy then I'll get mad…but then I looked around using my aura sense and found out they were taking blood test.

'Celestia have you ever been touched? Like at all?' I asked and the cop in front of me was looking at me like I was crazy not knowing why I was so quiet.

"Hey kid are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you've been really quiet for some time now." He said and I looked at the clock to see it was at least 5:00 pm and thats usually around the time we all had a snack before we all went into the living room to play a board game, its our thing."And you know with all that happened your not going to get mad or anything right?"

"As long as your friends in the next room don't do anything to the girls you'll be fine." I said and he looked at me astonished at what I said."What?"

"Well you just said in the next room…and there is actually a room next to us and we brought you in here blindfolded…"

**No POV**

"Its like I said to the other cop, don't put too much thought into it. Speaking of your getting really worked up about something, mind telling me what it is?" Silver asked and the cop was sweating and Silver looked at the wall turned on his aura vision and saw the scientist trying to sedate the girls and one got a knife(you know the ones docs use for surgery) of table."And I am now going to kill the scientists in the next room so if you would excuse me." Silver said punching the wall and summoned his scythe and knocked all the scientists unconscious.

"Thanks Silver…but how are we going to get out of here?"Celestia was the only one not sedated.

"We aren't going anywhere because this place has a prison layout and in an area in the states that, so far, has been inaccessible to the public." Silver said and then explained places like area 51(PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE THIS STORY FOR THAT), Chernobyl etc. and how the places weren't even known about by normal publicans.

"Wow thats amazing."

"FREEZE! Put your hands on your head now!" A team of officers came in guns aimed at Silver, but then the boy made the bad decision of moving which scared a twitchy fingered cop. Silver remarkably sliced the bullet in half and the police men and women were amazed by the display.

"Alright, but before you put me in one of those weird boxes for maniacs you aren't going to lay a finger on these girls or I go on a killing spree." Silver said but the only people who knew he was bluffing were Celestia and himself.

"Alright, alright. Just get moving." An officer said and Silver chuckled.

"Also I'd like to speak with the cop that got me into this shithole. Amazing facility my ass the only thing this governments good for is protection from the damn terrorists." Silver muttered that last part under his breath so the cops wouldn't hear him.

"Okay just…get back there." The cop said and Silver was led to a bunker and he saw turrets surrounding the bunker.

"What the hell do you guys keep in here?"

"Uh…thats classified."

"Thats one weird looking pet you got in there…can I kill it? It would be a pain if I didn't." Silver said clenching his scythe which the cop stupidly left in his hand.

"Um…no you may not kill it!"

"Then enjoy bitch!" Silver said jumping into the hole throwing the alien like creature out of the pit(there it it folks Call of Duty extinction).

"THE CRYPTIDS LOOSE ALL AUTO TURRETS ACTIVE!" A man on the intercom screamed and the creature Silver threw out was running towards where Celestia and the girls were and he also sensed Fern Carbon Shade and Hallow approach that same area.

"Well todays been…interesting. Well back to killing pointless monsters'n shit." Silver said climbing out of the pit and was face to…face with another one of the creatures."Say goodbye to your face mister monster!" Silver said beheading the monster.

"ROAK!" A creature screeched and Silver wasted no time in putting his blade into the things back.

"I think I need a more…agile approach!" Silver said de-summoning his scythe and for the first time in a while his dual blades appeared and he went to town with the monsters killing a minimum of at least 50 before they retreated back to the pit."Weak as hell. I'm surprised my home worlds military, which is extremely advanced, couldn't kill one of these things!" Silver said scoffingly and walked around for a bit until he met up with the officer from before.

She noticed him and panicked."I'm sorry!I panicked I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" She said and Silver rolled his eyes.

"Its fine, I'm Silver by the way so tell all your soldier friends that so they stop calling me a kid. I'm the same age as some of them!"Silver said and the girl laughed a bit.

"I'm Yuri, nice to meet you Silver." She said reaching out her hand and Silver shook it."So…you may have told me how this all happened but how did you get your powers?"

"…I really don't like talking about that, sorry."

"Its okay, some people have secrets that should be kept a secret. Especially if its a dangerous secret."

"You know you would be a good friend…if of course you hadn't got me into area 51 that is."

"Hey!I said sorry remember?" She said like a child and Silver chuckled at this.

"By the way Miss Yuri how old are you? You look a bit young to be a cop." Silver said and she turned away.

"Well…I'm not really a cop, I'm your new neighbor." This was the least shocking thing he's heard today but it still was.

"So you called the navy the air force the entire towns police force and even the marines because you saw an 18 year old boy with a harem." Silver said and he didn't realize all the girls heard him say this but none of them spoke up until Yuri noticed them.

"Yes I'm again sorry for that…you see I have a habit of acting on instinct. By the way you've got company." Yuri said walking away and Silver didn't notice until it was too late…the girls got the jump on him and he was surprised, but more surprised to see Celestia was one of them as well as the guys.

"Ow…wow group hug much?" Silver asked rubbing his now bruised shoulder from Jane landing on it.

"Sorry." Half the girls said but Silver heard Fern mutter something under his breathe.

"What was that?!" Silver asked acting angry to find out of what he said was an insult.

"Nothing!"

"I dont trust you."

"I swear its nothing!"

Silver was now laughing crazily and Luna looked at the girl who apparently got them all into this mess."Silver I have a question, they said they would keep us here for a while to continue…their experiments." Luna said and Silver stopped laughing.

"Luna I promise you we won't be here for too long. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Silver said and a bunch of guardsmen appeared.

"No you won't."

"Really? Well I guess I could've just let those monsters kill your entire staff. Or I could've ya'know saved your entire fucking base!"

"Look kid wether you saved us or not your staying."

"Make me! Go on who's got the balls to make me stay?!" Silver was getting angry now and Luna and Jane gestured the staff and the group to back up.

"What the hell are you all doing he's just a kid! Get him!" The lead soldier shouted and one gulped and approached Silver only to be knocked unconscious a second later."I said get him not toy with him!" The soldier demanded and Yuri moved to try and break up the fight but Luna held her back and shook her head.

"It's better not to butt in when this happens." She said and Yuri nodded and looked down at members the bases top security on the ground either unconscious, half-alive or clenching a certain part of them. And their leader was holding his balls because Silver found it necessary to do so.

"Like I said bitch, make me." Silver whispered and started walking towards the exit."Alright people we're leaving today instead. Lets go!" Silver said and they all(even Yuri) left the top secret military base casually.

* * *

**Silver: Well that was…a very interesting way to end a chapter.**

**Yeah it was thats why I did it! Anyways guys don't forget to review! And if your OC is in here and doesn't get enough show-ups in the story then ****I'm sorry for that the next chapter Luna and Silver will be out shopping again!**

**Things you probably learned:**

**Never trust the government!**

**If someone gets you arrested by accident don't hold a grudge!**

**Always listen to an author with ADHD!**

**Stop listening to me ramble and finish the chapter!**

**Speaking of, next chapter!**

**Jane decides to try some human…'games' and with Silver gone how will they all figure out just what it is?**

**Later guys I'm out!**


	16. April fools fun

**Yo guys guess what?! Actually don't guess that usually leads to anarchy in my hometown and you should've figured out by the title or last chapter but ****I had**** a very cool idea and here it is.**

**I don't own anything but my OC's(Silver, Shane and Adriana) and of course the ****story.**

**Every chapter you will be able to do a truth or dare with a random character I selected from this roster: Silver, Luna, Jane, Hallow, Shade, the mane six, Fern, Shane, Adriana, the cutie mark crusaders, and all the others I more than likely forgot.**

**This chapter will be Jane. Enjoy and remember its truth or dare so you can do anything you want.**

**Silver:Oh wow this is going to be fun**

**Yes it will be. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

**April fools fun part 1**

Jane was bored as hell, yes a changeling is bored people she was out of ideas. Well at least she was until the CMC(cutie mark crusaders) told her about games that human(kids) play when their bored and Jane liked a few of them."They sound interesting…hey you girls gather everyone up and we an all play." Jane said with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile Celestia was reading a book on physics, and was baffled at what humans considered 'possible'."Wow what is wrong with these humans? I've heard of stupidity but this is insane!" Celestia said laughing at the book. Then Carbon walked in and saw what she was reading and also heard what she said.

"Well your highness at least we have actual logic, you ponies don't even a have suitable for your enemies whereas we are, admittedly more violent, have defenses. And last I recall princesses don't lift up the sun! By the way doesn't make sense considering your here instead of your world, I don't know helping your citizens rebuild?" Carbon was having a hard time believing in Celestia and Luna's abilities from all thats happened.

"W-well I decided not to lift the sun, yes and I left it for cadence to do."

* * *

**Meanwhile in equestria**

"Damnit auntie why'd you do this to me?!" Cadence said nearly collapsing after lifting the sun.

* * *

Back to the group. Jane was trying to convince everyone to play the games, which they all stupidly agreed to after a while of her bugging them all. Little did Jane know she was about to affect the story by an extreme amount.

"Okay guys I wrote down the game names and they all have their own list is on the wall, oh and one more thing…we will be drawing names for who goes to what game and since theres a lot of us there will be…six in each game save for another game I had in mind." Jane said and they all looked at the game selection.

"Oh god please don't let that be what I think it is." Carbon said as Twilight snuck up behind him."Uh hey Twilight whats up?" He asked and she smirked and looked at Jane. Carbon was scared out of his mind.

"Nothing just looking at these very, interesting, games." She said and it sent chills down the boys spine until Jane announced the games.

"I invited Silver's human friends to make it even and once they get here you guys will get to start you games." Jane said and they all drew game names. Yet again Carbon shit his pants when he read his.

"You know guys I actually have something I needed to do today, you know I used to live in this world." He said trying to excuse himself and Twilight looked at the game she drew and got the devils glare in her eye as Carbon was slowly dragged to the bedroom.

"Well looks like those two got seven minutes in heaven…can't say I'm surprised why he was scared though." Shade said and looked over at Octavia who seemed worried about hers."Whats wrong?"

"Well I got this one… and whats karaoke?"

"Well…I actually don't know Silver doesn't usually teach us human games like that." Shade said scratching his chin. Then Shane and Adriana came into the house.

"Hey people…ponies whats up?" Shane asked and they all said hi and started.

"Okay so the few games we will be playing are very unique(?) games, the games are, wii sports? Karaoke, Poker and…truth or dare? What kind of games are these?" Jane asked Scootaloo who laughed.

"Well we do some of them when we're bored." Sweetybelle said and Applebloom nodded.

"Well, okay. Okay raise your hand for wii sports." Hallow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, herself and Roseluck raised their hands."Okay what about, Karaoke?" Jane asked and Fern, Shade, Adriana, Pinkie, Scootaloo, Octavia, Rainbow and Applebloom raised their hands."Okay we will play those games as of now so the rest of us can watch." Jane said and since some of them didn't want to play they sat out.

"Okay the adults will play poker tonight but for now we will all play wii sports, karaoke and truth or dare." Jane said and everyone nodded and she turned on the wii system after looking through the instruction manual."Let the games begin!"

The games started with the wii sports selection and the first game chosen was bowling and Rarity and Fluttershy waited for a different sport while Jane, Hallow, Applejack and Roseluck played bowling. They decided since he was the only boy in the category Hallow would go first.

They showed him how to play and his first time he got the 7-10 split, poor guy his first score was 9. Jane being the oldest went next and scored a mere 5 points with no spare. Applejack went next and got a strike, in which she was proud of, her score was undecided because of the strike. Next up was Roseluck and she got a split but was able to get the spare with 10 points.

With AJ in the lead followed by Hallow and Roseluck, poor Jane was in dead last. The next turn Hallow scored a lucky strike and because of that his points weren't decided, next Jane got a 7, AJ got an 8 and Roseluck got a 9.

...

At the end of the game the winner being Hallow, 2nd place going to AJ and Roseluck coming in 3rd and poor poor Jane getting dead last in 4th. Everyone laughed at this and she grunted and the next game went on, Fluttershy and Rarity chose tennis for this one. Fern,being Fern, got ready to see two of the hottest girls play the sport. Because if you own the game you'd know why.

"Aw I should've won that game." Jane said pouting.

"Well maybe next time you should pick a game that your good at." Roseluck said.

"You know I've been thinking we should all play this 'truth or dare' game because it sounds fun."

"Oh trust me it is." Sweetybelle said and and Scootaloo blushed.

"Okay question about truth or dare, what is truth or dare?" Hallow asked.

"Well truth or dare is basically where you ask someone the question, truth or dare, and if they answer one of the two you either have to dare them to do something, or ask them a question. And the catch of the game is, if you pick either you have to do what the person dares you to, and answer the truth question truthfully." Applebloom said to the confused ponies.

"Okay okay can me and Fluttershy play our turn now?" Rarity asked annoyed.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just get it over with." Jane said pouting.

...

Fluttershy won and Fern had lost most of his blood from nose bleeding the whole time and Rarity and Jane were shocked as hell.

"How…just how?" Jane asked and Rarity joined her in the pouting corner. Fluttershy was still confused about the game itself.

"Well I'm guessing your just bad at it." Hallow said and everybody laughed.

"Still I wonder where Silver is at this time." Celestia wondered and everyone looked at her."What?" She asked and Jane once again alit the evil spark in her and glared at her.

"See this is why we need to play truth or dare. But for now we play karaoke." The changeling said and they found the karaoke machine and plugged it in with the convenient help of an instruction manual.

"Okay how does this work?"

"It comes with books, see on the shelf." Sweetybelle said pointing to the song selection booklets.

"Apparently Silver sings. And so do Shane and Adriana." Celestia said to herself and she looked at the songs. The books had the names of the artists on the front.

"Okay so…these singers and songs have weird names. Whatever." Octavia said looking at the names.

The artists songs were organized by the preferences of Silver, Shane and Adriana. Silvers had some of Owl City's songs, The Script, Imagine dragons and Maroon 5. Shane had a selection of rap music such as from Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, Eminem and Pitbull. Adriana had the largest variety of the 3 of them. She had songs from Ellie Goulding, Lady gag(,)a , Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and Nicki Minaj.

"Wow Adriana must really like this kind of music." Fern said grabbing a song book from Owl city."And hey maybe we should try them! Might as well yolo right?"

"Dude what the hell is 'yolo'?" Hallow asked and Shade nodded.

"Well its something I picked up from humans. Silver said it means 'you only live once' and personally I like that kind of saying." Fern said thinking of peace.

"Alright but who's going first? Cause I sure as hell am not." Rainbow stated and Fern picked up the mic." Well, it looks like someones going to humiliate himself."

"Shut up rainbow and listen." Shade said and Fern picked the song 'Vanilla Twilight'.(play the song vanilla twilight if you want)

**The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you, pour me a dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me, I'd send a postcard to you dear, cause I wish you were here.**

**Instrumental...**

**I'll watch the night turn light blue**

**Its not the same without you**

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**

**The silence isn't so bad 'till I look at my hands and feel sad**

**Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly**

** I'll find repose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days cause cold n****ostalgia me to the bone**

**But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone.**

**Instrumental**

**I don't feel so alone,****I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight.**

**I'll think of you tonight.**

**When violet eyes get brighter**

**And heavy wings grow lighter **

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**

** And I'll forget the world I knew**

**But I swear I won't forget you**

**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**

** I'd whisper in your ear, oh darling I wish you were here.**

**Final instrumental**

**End**

Everyone was stunned to say the least, hell even Octavia's jaw dropped."Excuse me Rainbow but, who is humiliating who now?" Fern asked in a cocky voice.

"You only sounded good because changelings can change their voices and forms." She retorted and picked a song." And don't get ahead of yourself I'll sound ten times better!" She said holding the Ellie Goulding song book. She had selected the song 'Burn'.

* * *

**With Silver(Silvers POV)**

* * *

I was walking down the street heading home from what seemed like hell."Damn that really did a number on me. Wonder how long until the other abilities will activate." I said and suddenly my cell phone rang…wait, I don't even own a cell phone. I took it out of my pocket and answered it."Hello? Yes this is him." Someone on the other line asked for my name on someone else's phone…somethings up.

"And how may I help you…uh sir?"

"Miss and I'm unfortunately gonna have to tell you the news."

"What news? Whats going on?"

"Well sir…I'm sorry to tell you but…your friends are dead." I stood there about to drop the phone.

"I swear to god almighty if this is a prank I will hunt you down and kill you as slowly and as painfully as possible so you better fucking hope they're all alive to convince me otherwise." I said my hands emitting electricity. I sprinted home as fast as I could and eventually got there opened the door and found, nothing. Just an empty living room with no one home.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted coming out of hiding. I almost had a heart attack, and I'm nearly 18.

"Who planned this?"

"Shane and Adriana did." Jane said. I normally wouldn't mind a little surprise but this was out of control.

I lunged forward and sucker punched Shane to the floor and roundhouse kicked Adriana dead in her stomach."Don't you fucking ever do that agi-" All I heard was a gunshot and I blacked out.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

They all looked down to see Silver laying on the ground blood spilling out of his shirt. Luna had just walked through the door and was now on the floor crying and Shane was also about to but then Luna started laughing uncontrollably.

"What the fucks wrong with you?! We all know you loved him why are you laughing?!" Adriana asked about to punch her but Silver…wait SILVER?! Grabbed her hand and also started laughing.

"April fools mother fuckers!" He said and Luna and him exchanged a high-five."Okay so theres no confusion, I had Luna take my pellet pistol with her to the store for the prank and also I put a flattened water balloon full of fake blood just to convince you guys. But all in all that pellet gun packs a fucking punch." Silver said explaining to the now crying group.

"Why?"

"Well because Shane does that same trick to me every year and it gets pretty old. No matter what he says but this time was a bit more believable thanks to Ferns changeling voice." Silver said and Jane smacked him upside the head.

"That was my voice ya dimwit." She said and Silver shrugged.

They all went back inside for a final game. That final game was…ugh truth or dare.

"Yay!" Scootaloo shouted and they all started the game.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Silver asked and Jane raised her hand.

"Roseluck truth or dare?"

"Um…dare."

"Okay I dare you to strip."

"Jane you can't do that, one because there are kids here and two if it was just you girls then she could do it." Silver said and Fern stepped in.

"Aw come on man she can't deny the dare."

"Yes but its my house and if you don't follow my rules you get kicked out. Go again."

"Okay I dare you to kiss Fern." Jane said and Fern in his mind was like,'Aw hell yeah!' but Roseluck was glaring daggers at Jane. She kissed him and ran to the bathroom and if you were there you would here the disgusting sound of someone throwing up.

"Okay then…next?" Silver asked and Shade raised his hand.

"Hallow truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth because dare seems to dangerous."

"Okay. In this room which girl do you like the most?" Shade asked and Hallow was blushing like crazy trying to keep his cool he looked around at the girls.

"Um…Fluttershy?" Everyone started laughing and he blushed even more and so did Fluttershy after hearing that.

"That was funny. Now-" Before Silver could ask again Fern had raised his hand."Okay Fern."

"Truth or dare Silver?"

"Dare. Bet you can't shake me."

"Oh yeah? I dare you to kiss Luna!"Silver froze and looked over to the girl who's face was have red and getting worse."And you said I couldn't faze you!"

**To be continued**

* * *

**I don't own the song from owl city and I'm also sorry for not featuring Burn from Ellie good song it just would've taken up ****more chapter space than I usually do.**

**Silver: What happened?**

**Nothing thats for next chapter my lad now go and lay down.**

**Thats chapter and I'm out!**


	17. An april Crossover!

**Yo dudes I really hope you liked the last chapter because this month I'm going to write a 4-5 part arc with a bunch of random crossovers!**

**Silver: Sounds like fun! Whats the first?**

**Well your going into…the land of fairy tail!**

**Silver: The land of what now?**

**Well everyone I've been watching a LOT of anime lately and those certain shows that caught my eye are going to be put in as temporary crossovers! The first one is Fairy Tail, the next one is going to be a sonic the hedgehog crossover(that seems logical to me) the next will be whatever I end up watching that week and the next is more than likely going to be an anime that no one seems to know about(not saying until then though!).**

**And to those of you who don't like Anime you can go ahead and read the next chapters in the storyline itself(because I made a cliffy) these crossovers have nothing to do with the story itself(maybe). And extra long chapters for 'crossover april'! **

* * *

**Silver's house(Silver POV)**

* * *

I had woken up in my bed as usual but this time there were seemingly 3 figures in it with me."What the hell?" I asked looking down to my chest to see Luna cuddling against it and at my sides were Jane and…CELESTIA?!

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" I asked her waking her nearly instantly as well as probably everyone in the room.

"Ow dont yell." Celestia said rubbing her eye, damn it they looked cute right now and it was hard to keep myself from blushing.

"I said what the hell…are you doing Jane?" I asked as I felt something on my stomach, getting lower and lower. I looked down and grabbed the hand getting closer to my…area and found out it was exactly who I thought it was."What the hell Jane?" I asked and noticed that Luna and her were still asleep.

"Guess she's having one of 'those' dreams." Celestia said and I slowly pushed Luna off me to the other side of the bed and looked over to Celestia.

"How can you honestly say that with a straight face?"

"Well when you have as much experience as I do then you don't get so easily, what do you humans say? Turned on."

"…And your a virgin aren't you?"

"Um…uh…no!" She said and then she started blushing…hard. I laughed at how childish she seemed for someone with her voice."Don't laugh at me! Your a virgin too right?!" I shook my head and she fell to her knees and cried. The last thing I wanted was someone crying this early in the morning.

"Shh, I'm sorry for laughing but we can't wake everyone up okay?" I said putting a hand on her shoulder and she gasped and in a flash of white light we were gone.

Luna and Jane were woken up by this."Wha-what? Wheres Silver?!" She asked looking around to see Jane just starting to move, she scowled at her rival.

"Whats with your face? And wheres my boyfriend?"

"You don't have one but Silver's missing." Luna said and Jane smirked.

"Your just jealous."

"No…"

"Yes you are now we gotta…wait wasn't your sister here too?"

"Please don't tell me she…wait look." Luna said looking on the ground to see a small two person sized patch of burnt carpet."Aw man we gotta hurry."

* * *

Me and Celestia woke up in what looked like a bar… a very weird looking bar. It looked like there was a second floor to the place as well as a private area.'_better stay away from that.'_ I said in my head and Celestia was looking at what apparently was a billboard. I walked up to her to try and see what she was reading…or trying to read.

"Seems to be in a different language than even ponies Silver."

"Yeah I realized that. Hey someones coming hide!" I whispered and I ran in a random direction. And guess where that led me…and Celestia who decided to follow me, the private area I wanted to avoid."Damn it. He's coming."

"Hey! Who's there! I can smell you!" The pink haired guy we were hiding from said and I stood there shocked. He then started walking towards us and Celestia grabbed my arm and we teleported out of there but the pink haired guy turned around and ran at me.

I put my fists up and he lit his on fire.'_Fire? I thought I was the only one." _I thought and summoned a staff."Burn this!"I yelled and swung it around hitting the guy square in the face. Suddenly the ground turned to ice and I looked behind me to see a sword the size of my body coming down on me."Celestia run! I got this." I said putting the staff away and summoning my dual blades I sent all my new power to them and spark of electricity came out of them randomly.

I blocked the sword threw the holder away and tried running at the source of the ice, but I slipped.'_Damn gotta melt this ice.' _I thought and got hit in the back by the pink haired dude."Hey! Ever here of a fair fight?" I asked and stabbed the ground with my dual blades cracking the ice. The sword from a few seconds ago was back and I dodged it but I lost my dual blades

And roundhouse kicked a half naked guy in the stomach lifted my fist and slammed him into the ground."One down two to go." I said turning around and to my surprise the one behind the gigantic sword was a girl with scarlet red hair."Bring it!" I yelled and summoned my scythe and got ready for the next attack.

She ran at me at incredible speed and unfortunately I was brought down by a hit to my back. Luckily I was trained to take damage as well as kick ass. Best part about it was she was too close to dodge anything."Nice try lady." I said slicing her blade to nothing and she had a more than stunned expression on her face."I'd be worried about the incoming punch to the face!" I said throwing my fist into the unarmed and astonished girls face.

"Hey guess what? I'm done with one and two! Up next? You!" I said and with a bolt of lightning I was behind him with a burning fist of aura. I had hit him down creating a crater as more and more people came to watch as I hammered him. Some looked at the red haired girl astonished and some got ready to join pinky in fighting me.

"Enough!" A little old man said."You there, who the hell do you think you are?!" He asked and I started to run and grabbed Celestia's arm and jumped a building."Hunt that boy down!" He said.

"But master he didn't seem to wanna fight." A little blue haired girl said and a flying cat flew up behind her.

"Yes it seems he was defending himself." The cat said.

"Look Wendy I know you don't like violence much but we have to bring him down. He hurt our guild-mates. And took down Erza in the process!" The old man said.

* * *

Me and Celestia had gotten pretty far from the city in little time thanks to my lightning training."How did you do that Silver?" She asked me and I shrugged."Come on tell me!" She said and I shook my head.

"Don't try being persuasive we gotta find a way back home!" I told her and she nodded getting serious.

"By the way, why did that guy attack you?" She asked and I went into thought.

"Don't know but what I want to know how that guy lit his fists on fire. Because up until now me, Adriana and Shane were the only humans I've known with powers."

"Well maybe there are others."

"Hm…maybe but just in case lets do some research because that dark haired dude froze the ground under me and that girl…"

"Calm down we need to find a place to hide for now then we can research where we are and why we're here."

"But I thought you teleported us here?"

"No I only teleport when someone triggers something and needs assistance in a different world or dimension."

"…" I was silent for a moment and heard people in the distance."How'd they get out here so fast?" I asked and Celestia stood in front of me and created a barrier.

"There now no one can get to us." She said and the group came up on us. Since they couldn't get to us I decided to start replenishing my aura power by meditating.

"Hey! You! Come out here now or we will use force!" A man said and Celestia chuckled at his threat.

"My barrier is unbreakable by any magic. So do what you will." She said.

* * *

**Celestia's POV**

* * *

I stood and watched as they tried many tactics for destroying my barrier. But after a while they took a break and I was surprised Silver wasn't up and ready to leave yet.' _Well he did use __a lot of power…I'll let him rest.' _After a few more tries I saw an incredibly short old human man walk towards the barrier and he pulled out a note pad."I can hear you ya'know." I told him and he put it away.

"Okay lets start with some questions. Why'd you attack my pupils?"(Thats what he'll call them…because honestly what would your reaction be if an old man walked up to you with a group of people and said 'these are my children'?).

"We didn't it was your 'pupils' who attacked first." I said with a scowl."Honestly if your supposed to be a 'teacher' or whatever you should do a better job at these three things, their strength in general, their strategy, and most importantly teach them to not attack on sight." He wasn't fazed by what I said however he just simply smiled.

"Guess your not from around here, huh?" He asked and I nodded."Well then here." He put a book on the ground and I looked at Silver for a second.

'S_hould I take it?' _I asked him through his head and he responded.

'_How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do __that unless needed and yes I'm nearly done so be ready to run if its a trick.' _He told me and I nodded.

The old man just looked at me like I was crazy."Um…did he say something?" He asked and I nodded and lowered the barrier and the people in the group put up what looked like magic rings in front of them in a variety of colors. I however was not aware they were getting ready to attack. Silvers eyes turned blue and he vanished.

"Hey where'd he go?" The man from before asked.

"Well he obviously senses something threatening about you so he's getting a better vantage point for better protection, for both me and him." I said and there was one with a gun in his hands.

"No magic has that kind of range he isn't even near the city anymore. And why'd his eyes turn blue?" The old man said and asked.

"Well one its not magic its science and two his eyes do that when he needs to see things he normally can't speaking of you might wanna move back a bit." I said and as he did that a bullet hit the ground in front of me."That was a warning shot so don't tempt him." I said and opened the book and started reading.

"…And just where is he?"

"How should I know? He goes wherever he wants for this kind of stuff, in fact he could be anywhere within a hundred miles from here." I said to the old man who wouldn't stop asking me questions."Now stop with the questions and let me read. You know what never mind." I said putting the barrier back up.

"We clearly aren't getting any where with the one who attacked them we need more out of you. And if not we take you by force." The old man said and I started laughing."Excuse me but I'm serious!" He said.

"Oh sorry what? Oh yeah I was just laughing at some of this magic. Even the strongest doesn't seem to match Silvers power! And if you wanna try and take me by force he's a professional sniper and I've got an penetrable barrier up so if you want do your worst." I said and they actually started trying but suddenly as I was reading a large, no gigantic figure stood above the barrier.

"You asked for it!" The figure said. I heard the old mans voice but a lot deeper and suddenly he brought his fat down and I heard a cracking noise and the old man was shot twice in his left leg forcing him to his knees. The next shot hit near him with a note attached. It read 'do that again and the next one goes through your head you old mother fucker.

He stood there stunned and tried getting up again but he lost his large form."And what did I tell you old man!" I said and looked at him and all the people glared at me."He's only trying to protect me so I suggest you don't hurt me or he can kill all of you right now with an explosive round!" They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fine!" A girl said. Surprisingly it was the scarlet haired girl from before."If we let you explain everything will he put his gun away?" She asked and I heard Silver in my head.

'_I will but tell them to back away from the barrier because once its low enough I'm going in scythe at the ready.' I _nodded.

"He said yes but you all have to back away from the barrier." I told them and they did what they were told. I lowered the barrier and Silver landed next to me in a lightning bolt that really hurt my ears."Hey! Remember who your protecting here!" I yelled at him and he shrugged. He walked forward.

"Alright I'm going to explain everything thats happened up until now understand? And if any of you decide to attack think of what I did to your most powerful friends." He said and they all stared at me and I shrugged.

"Silver how'd you know they were the strongest?"

"Because they actually posed a challenge, and I can raise the power of my senses remember? I heard their conversations even when they didn't." He explained and I flashed back to when he was fighting chrysalis. That time she was unconscious but Luna had told her everything and every detail about the fight and how Silver was super charged.

"Okay you explain why you shot our master." The scarlet haired girl said and Silver flipped her off.

"Did you not hear what I said? Or are you def?" I asked her and she glared at me and everyone behind her backed down.

"Now without any interruptions I'd like to explain everything now." Silver said and they all paid attention to him as he sat down again seemingly tired. He explained everything up until now."There, by the way my names Silver and this is Celestia and we just wanna get the fuck outta here." He said losing his voice half way through.

"Silver! Are you okay?"

"Somethings draining my power…and my aura isn't healing me!" He said clenching his shirt where his heart would be.

The scarlet haired girl approached him."We have a comrade and he's just like you but instead of electricity and lightning he uses fire." She said picking Silver up.

"Does anyone here use lightning magic?" Celestia asked and a few raised their hands and the girl order them to shock him and he surprisingly ate it.

"He's a dragon slayer?"

"I thought Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were the only ones in this area of the country!"

The crowd of people were murmuring mumbling and wondering how Silver ate the electricity. He stood up.

"Thanks, but we seriously need to find a way out of here my power seems to run out faster here than back home." Silver said standing up and grabbing his scythe."Celestia do some research I'm going to explore a bit…woah." Silver looked back to me to see a beautiful blonde behind me(oh yeah…I had to).

"Silver? Silver…Silver!" I was going in front of him and I decided to drag him to the side of the hill."What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea what are you doing?" He started back but I grabbed him.

"Silver what about Luna?"

"…Celestia you know its not gonna work she isn't even human!" He said and I slapped him and that got the attention of the people.

"Dumbass! She loves you! I'm not going to let my sisters heart get broken by a stupid human jerk!" I was angry to say the least but my rage was getting the best of me." I thought you weren't like the others but your not your just a perverted jerk!" I said but I knew in my heart he was still a teenager. This pretty much ruined everything.

"You know what fine I saved your world from a bug invasion…an actual bug invasion! And I can't have the decency for another human being?! You know what?! Go defend yourself now I'm staying here!" He said storming off.

"Um…Erza that escalated a bit quick don't you think?" The blonde asked. The one named Erza nodded.

"Yeah why don't you try to cheer the girl up me and some of the others will follow the boy." Erza said and signaled 3 of the people in the group including and certain big haired iron dragon slayer.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

Silver was on a rampage he had already destroyed an entire mountainside and the ones that followed him were astonished.

"Hey! Need to lay off some steam?" Erza asked.

"Leave me alone!" Silver said grabbing a boulder and throwing it at her. She dodged it and ran at him sword at the ready. He pulled out 2 pistols and shot at her but her armor protected her."Damn you!" He said getting slammed to the ground by her.

"If you weren't like this you'd be able to beat-"

"Enough talking! You picked a fight with the wrong guy lady!" He said smashing her into the ground creating a football field sized crater making her armor break and he threw her into the air and another person collided with his side. He was able to take the hit but at the cost of some momentum."You want some too?! Come get some!" He said and pulled out his scythe again and spun it so fast all you could see was a circle of light. He hit the guy with incredible power knocking him at least 500 yards away.

"That all you got whimp?" The guy asked as someone watched from the sidelines. It was the small blue haired girl from before. Silver noticed this.

"Scram kid!" He said and launched a large ball of aura energy at the guy far away sending him farther and Silver saw he was down for the count.

Meanwhile with Celestia:

"That jerk! He was going to break my sisters heart all because he saw a pretty girl!" Celestia was having a mental break down at everything that just happened.

"Hey he is a guy and theres no changing that." The blonde from earlier."And hey maybe its not, you who's going to be heart broken." She said and Celestia mentally slapped herself.

"No…I can't be in love with him! He's not mine…"

"Well its okay to like someone maybe you could have him if it doesn't workout with your sister?"

"No…maybe…I don't know! I shouldn't even be thinking this stuff right now!" Celestia was,in her head, debating the thoughts she was having. She was even thinking of the times she was self consciously captivated by Silver. She had lost her mind by this point.

Silver was walking back with Erza and the guy who went by the name of Gajeel over his shoulders and the girl who convinced him to calm down. He set the 2 down near the other people and walked up to Celestia and kissed her dead on the lips. They were all shocked by this but none more so than Celestia herself. She was in heaven. But then she forgot all she had just thought about. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Nows seriously not the time to stress over this right now we need to go back before anyone at home notices." He said and Celestia nodded." Hey you people does anyone know how to travel inter-dimensionally?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Seriously they can eat and breath fire. completely transform into different beings and wield swords ten times their size but they can't manage that simple kind of teleportation? It pathetic!" Celestia had new confidence in her, if thats the word for it.

After hours of trying Silver and Celestia had finally found a way back home.

But when they got back…boy were they in trouble!" Big sis how could you?!" Luna asked angrily trying to strangle Celestia but Silver was holding her back. But in a split second Jane had grabbed ahold of Silver and pulled him into a kiss."Hey! Not you too!" Luna said and punched Jane off Silver and they started a fight and while they weren't looking Celestia grabbed Silvers arm and pecked him on the cheek.

"*Sigh* This is not going to end well for me." They walked towards the kitchen the girls fighting for Silver behind him."By the way I'm hungry anyone make dinner?"

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Aw but Erza!"

"No Natsu he left already if you think you can beat him your out of your mind." Erza told the pink haired boy named Natsu.

"But Erza we thought you'd want to take him down yourself." The dark blue haired guy said and Erza shook her head.

"Trust me I did and he beat me easily. And Gajeel too." Erza said and the two boys stared at her astonished then the blonde girl from before walked in."Hey Lucy whats our next job?" She asked the blonde who held up a paper.

"Apparently theres a guy named 'The Author' who says we needed more character development so he put this spot into the chapter and that our next job was episode 109 being dubbed." Lucy said and they all looked at the note and were baffled.

"BYE readers!" A blue cat said flying over your imagination.

* * *

**Yo guys hope you liked my April idea! I call it the 'April Crossovers' and every other month I'm going to do something fun. Leave a review if I should do this for more ****chapters but the next chapter will be continuing the story this one was to refresh myself. But don't worry this chapter was extra long to keep it from being an arc.**

**Silver: That was… interesting**

**Celestia: Personally, I loved it**

**Course you did it was just you and Silver this chapter basically.**

**Anyways guys don't forget to R&R and I'm out!**


	18. Chapter 18 LMAO

**I'm going to shut up and get this chapter done with.**

**Silver: Please do…wait why would y-**

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

Now as you all know we left off at the dare of the century."Oh yeah? I dare you to kiss Luna!" Silver froze and looked over the now red faced girl."And you said I couldn't faze you!"

"Well Fern thats because you can't. How long?" Everyone was shocked at Silvers response.

"As long as it takes for it to become a french." Now everyone was blushing and some even turned away."How do you say 'gotcha bitch' in cocky bastard?" Fern asked and Jane punched him through a wall.

"Well…Luna?" Silver looked over to her and she was shocked as Silver moved next to her and kissed her. He waited for her to sink into it then she started kissing back and in no time flat she was trying to get her tongue to his. Fern's mind was fucked.

"How?! I got you good!"

Silver pulled away, much to Luna's disappointment but she didn't show it and smiled. Jane's eyes were in a death glare at Fern as well as a few other eyes."Because Fern. You. Cant. Shake me." Silver said grinning and putting an arm around Luna.

"Okay who's up next?" Hallow had raised his hand."Okay then."

"Fern, truth or dare?"

"Shit, dare."

"I dare you to turn into a girl for three hours!"

"Fuck you!" Fern was pissed and turned into a girl and Jane laughed.

"Anyone else?" Rainbow being Rainbow whispered into Celestia's ear. She made a slight 'EEK' then blushed redder than AJ's prized apple. Rianbow then raised her hand and Celestia was on her knees trying to get it down."Rainbow your clearly ready." Everyone left excluding Luna who had no idea what was going on.

"Celestia truth or dare?"

"…I know what your going to do for both so…dare." Celestia lowered her head as if in defeat.

"I dare you to do what I told you to do." Rainbow smirked as Celestia took her shirt off and Rainbow covered Luna's eyes and Silver looked away. Rainbow whispered in his ear."Ever had a foursome?" Silver snapped and roundhouse kicked her through the front door of the house and Celestia quickly put her clothes back on.

"Silver? What happened?"

"Well… so yeah." Silver had whispered into Luna's ear what Rainbow had planned."Celestai what did she tell you to do?" Celestia whispered into his ear and he got up summoned his scythe and walked out to where Rainbow was.

"Um…Hey Silver it was a joke!" Suddednly he cut her arm and her blood was green?" Oh so you figured it out huh?"

"Wheres Rainbow Jane?"

"Ugh she's with the others."

Silver had carried a tied up Jane into the house and Celestia was crying."Its okay Celestia she wasn't even supposed to do that." Silver said locking the perverted girl in a closet."Now…who's next?" Nobody raised their hands."Then the games over and its time for bed." Silver said dashing to his room and everybody wondered what he did that for. Luna however had a good guess of what, he was more than likely trying to get 'that' out of his head. Everybody had gone to sleep and the two princesses,having sharing a room with Silver, went to their beds.

"Big sis whats beastiality(dun spell it right)?"

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"Because its a law in this world."

"Well its when a human commits…well 'that' with a creature other than its own species." Celestia explained and Luna looked down."Look I understand but our home is almost done re-building and we'll be able to go back and maybe, just maybe he'll come with us. But remember if he wants to stay he will."

"Then I'll stay with him!"

"Luna, you can't I need all the help I can get now that we just recovered from chrysalis' invasion."

"But-"

"No buts. If he stays no matter I'll miss him as well as you but that doesn't change the fact he'll also die long before we do."

"Then make me human!" Celestia was shocked by what she heard her little sister say.

"Luna its this same kind of thing that turned you into night mare moon. You must stop." Celestia was indeed in love with Silver as well and its what Rainbow(Jane) was going to use against her. And at the moment she was close to tears but had to hide them from the sister that looks up to her.

"Big sis you love him too! I know you do!"

"Luna…" Silver had heard everything and got out of bed and acted like he just woke up.

"Keep it down would you." He said and turned on the light, grabbed Luna and kissed her and did the same for Celestia."Look I've already heard everything, and honestly I love you both as well but if I have something important here in my world I have to do then you have to accept that I can't go with you."

"Okay but promise me something Silver."

"What?"

"You know what." Celestia gave him a look.

"Oh…you know I might not be able to keep that promise."

"Yes I know but please if not me then please, she would die for you." Celestia said falling asleep. Luna had already cried herself to sleep.

"Well this life sure wasn't one to be boring, but its mine and I guess I gotta make the best of it." Silver said going to sleep.

* * *

**The next ****morning(Silver POV)**

* * *

I woke up to a very…strange feeling, one I haven't felt since I was younger…like when I was…15.'_Shit please __don't- yup this is happening.' _I thought to myself as the feeling got more and more out of control and I heard Luna and Celestia waking up. Damn it I didn't ever want either of them to see this. I rushed to the bathroom to try and take a shower. Hoping and praying that would do the trick, but it didn't.

Celestia was knocking on the door."Hey Silver could you hurry up? I need a shower." Celestia blushed.

I was in a state of panic and saw a light purple flash of light and saw Twilight standing next to me and she teleported out.'_Damn you.'_

_'Right back at you now let me in.'_ Celestia said in my head and I saw a white flash of light and Celestia was right next to me."Hey there Silver. You know wanted 'this' for a while now."

"Hey back off you said it yourself I belonged to your sister." I was struggling to keep her off me considering the situation.

"Oh come one Silver I'll make it quick."

"I said back off!" I said pushing her off me and walking out of the room." I'm not having sex with you, or any other pony for that matter!" I said walking away.

Little did I know Luna was right outside the door and she looked at me with sadness in her eyes."Silver? What do you mean?"

"Look Luna as much as I love you all I'm not going to have sex with any of you. I've already been raped, by an insect queen. And thats pretty degrading enough." I told her and she kissed me forcefully. It was the first time she had done this and I was shocked and she pulled away, Celestia walked out of the bathroom and did the same thing, but this time it was a french kiss instead of a normal one.

Meanwhile Jane had been asleep in the closet and was woken up by a weird smell that had hit her nose. It was familiar, almost scarily familiar. I ran out as the alicorn princesses chased me out of my own home."Silver! I need to talk to you!" I heard Jane yell from the closet and Fern came out of his room with a scared look on his face.

I had stopped running and the girls had tackled me to the ground."Not now its important." I told them and they made puppy dog eyes, damn those puppy dog eyes."I said not now!" Suddenly the house phone rang and I picked up."Yello, Mom?! Its good to hear from you!" I said through the phone pushing Luna off my leg as Celestia was trying to push herself against me."Wait your what?" I froze there.

"Whats up?" Luna asked looking at me.

"Of course not Mom I'm not a pervert and you know that! No Mom I'm not even old enough yet, hold up, pause, repeat, you guys are coming when?!" I was freaking out and I heard my mom over the phone. I put it on speaker so everyone could here. They were now pretty much all awake except for Rainbow.

"We're coming over! Isn't that great? I finally get to see my innocent, single, mature son again!" Silver cringed after each of the words 'innocent' 'single' and 'mature'.

"Okay mom but when?"

"We'll actually be there before you get out of school! But since you of course won't be home to open the door we'll visit with your friends parents." I heard my Dad say over the phone."And when are you gonna get a girlfriend?"

"Dad! Why are you consistent about me and my love-life?" I asked my, in my perspective, deranged father.

"Because your almost 'that' age and I want you to make the right decision on the right girl." I looked around and saw Jane bust out of the closet and Celestia was stripping right in front of me while Fern just watched in pure pleasure, also Luna was trying to kiss me like an animal."So…wheres the girl?"

"Yeah let me get back to you on."

"…Its more than one isn't it?"

"Jason stop embarrassing our son over the phone!"

"Yes dear."

"Actually Mom… thanks Dads crazy, if I had more than one girl I would've told you already!" I said posing a fake laugh and my mother chuckled.

"Just…don't lie to us okay Silver?" I froze and was trying not to break. I had to respond but I didn't know how to."Silver? Are you there?"

"Yeah Mom, drive safe and I'll see you later."I said hanging up I then proceeded to slam my head into the wall, Luna and the girls tried to stopped me but snapped out of it."You all need to leave. like seriously right now!" I said and Luna shook her head.

"Why not just explain to them-"

"Luna I've never lied to my parents about anything and they expect me to be a good guy. I'm not sure about how it works in your world but in mine having more than one girlfriend or wife could get me in trouble under some terms." I said and she looked at me seriously.

"Your Dad was right though, it is more than one." She said hugging me Jane, Celestia, Roseluck and some of the mane six did the same."Silver we all love you regardless of what rules your world has."

"…You know what? Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when their reaction turns bad." I told them going over pretty much everything that could go wrong with this." You may be ponies but your as stubborn as mules."

* * *

**Later that day(no POV change)**

* * *

I walked down the street and when I walked by Shane's house he ran out and grabbed me by the shoulders."What? Did I do something?" I asked him and he started laughing.

"Your letting those ponies get to you. You realize your screwed right?"

"Well you never know they might even approve." Shane shook his head at my statement."Well what the fuck would you do if it were Adriana?" He shrugged.

"Silver we're guys. We work our hardest for the people we love, but you, your doing something simply stupid. Just how do you plan on explaining to your already over protective parents? Especially the whole ordeal with Chrysalis." Shane had pointed out something I know I couldn't avoid. I shrugged." Seriously what happened to the anti-social, always avoiding girls Silver I know and grew up with?"

"Shane people change, I've changed since then."

"*Sigh* Look bro I'm not against you or your harem but you've already lost them. And you know it." Shane said and I sighed a deep on.

"Well maybe, or maybe I…forget it I'm through with this." I said and ran home avoiding my parents attention.

"Silver, I will get my revenge soon enough and I'll awaken the monsters you strive to keep locked away." Shane said his eyes turning snake like.

"Hey there Shane! Was that Silver?" Silvers mother asked.

"Oh hey miss Greybush yeah that was him." Shane said and Silver's father walked up to him."Hey sir whats up?"

"Hm…you seem, different to me. Probably just grown out of that perverted mind of yours ey Shane?"

"Yes sir and might I say, Silver's got a surprise for you when you get there." Shane said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well then Sara lets not keep our son waiting!" He said and they got into their car and drove to the house.

* * *

**At the house(Silver POV)**

* * *

"Alright Pinkie wheres that cake?! Luna you seriously need to make this place a bit cleaner than that!" I said to the girl who was looking at me worried."You guys do want my parents to approve don't you?" I asked and she immediately got back to work. Rarity and The rest of the girls were setting up the decorations while the guys were outside mowing the lawn and barbecuing. My parents were both vegetarian and my dad was a meat fanatic…I know not even I know how they got together.

"Silver where would you like the stereo?"Octavia asked me.

"Over there by the TV." Then Fern came into the house to grab water for the guys who were outside. Twilight was checking things off the list such as everything that was cleaned properly and Shane and Adriana walked in.

"Hey Silver- woah!" Adriana was stunned to see everyone hard at work.

"Adriana can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Can you go to the store and buy proper clothing for the girls in about…five minutes?"

"Well I don't have speed for nothing now do I?"

"I knew I could count on you. Hey Shane!"

"Hey bro…what exactly is all this?" He asked and I looked at him."What? Something in my teeth?" He asked picking at his chops.

"No but five minutes ago you were going on and on about how this wasn't going to work out. Dude why so discouraging?"

"…Silver I walked here from the store, theres no way we could've met up and had a conversation I don't even know about."

Jane was again locked in the closet by the others and the same smell from earlier hit her nose. Adriana came back and forced all the girls into the guest room and the boys came in."Shane get them some of my good clothes to wear please." I said and Shane nodded. There was a knocking at the door. I whispered to Pinkie." Is the cake done yet?"

"No its still in the oven but I set a timer so when it goes off get it out of the oven." She said and I nodded and went to the door and opened it, only to find my Mom standing there in front of me.

"Its good to see you again Silver, Your fathers still parking the car. He doesn't seem to like the new ones." She said and I heard a loud crash.

"Seriously? Did Dad just destroy the garage?"

"Apparently." She said as my Dad walked through the door and bear-hugged me, nearly crushing my bones. Shane ran out of the room and was about to say something when I heard another knock on the door."You expecting someone Silver?" I shook my head and went for the door to see my mother standing in front of me.I summoned my scythe immediately seeing the illusion.

"Nice try bug lady gotta try harder than that!" I said slicing her right arm and legs so she couldn't do anything."Shane if you would please go tell Kevin to get a transport ready." I said as the boy rushed past me with a worried look on his face.

"Silver who is that and why are there…girly sounds coming from the guest room?" My Mom asked.

"Allow me to explain every things thats happened these past few months. I explained everything to the detail, left out the sexual interactions though purposely.

"Hey you forgot about the times with all the girls."

"Shut up or I'll kill you again. Or is this another one of your changeling minions?" I asked and she cringed."Thought so."

"So…you've saved an entire world, been kissed by princesses, on the lips, have a harem and planned this party in less than ten minutes?" My Dad asked and I face-palmed.

"Those are seriously your only questions? After everything I just told you?"

"Well everything else seems normal for you." I nodded shrugging.

"True but your really not mad about the multi girl thing?"

"Silver we saw this coming before you even knew about it."

"And you knew how?" I asked and they just shrugged.

"Your the kind of guy who wouldn't break a girls heart for your own selfish purpose." I smiled at my Moms confidence in me.

"Well then time for the introductions!" I said and as if on Que the oven bell 'dinged' and the girls walked out of the guest room as I was getting the cake and set it on the table. The girls walked out and Luna was looking at my parents and bowed her head.

"Hello there mister and misses Greybush my name is Luna and this is my older sister Celestia." She said as I walked in Roseluck tackled me to the ground.

"Hey Silvy you tell them yet?"

"Get of me Rose and let me introduce the rest of them. By the way where are the guys at?"

"There in the basement playing on your xbox." She said and I pushed her off me and my Mom had a vein popping out of her forehead.

"So as you already know thats Luna, Celstia. And this is Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow and Rose. Rarity designs clothes, Applejack is a farmer Rainbow is an athlete and Rose sells flowers, at least they did." I said looking down."Anyways thats Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie's the one that made the cake and Octavia's in an orchestra. Oh and thats Jane, she's more perverted than any of them."

"Hey, that was mean Silver I'm going to have to punish you." She said and charged at me and I brought my fist down slamming her into the floor.

"So their all apart of your harem?"

"NO! Well a few of them Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow, Octavia and Rarity are pretty much out or taken." I said and the names I called nodded except for Rainbow who stood there… thinking."Luna Celestia-"

"Silver that Celestia looks like a grown woman." My Dad said getting an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah why?…Hell no. Anyways I'm going to get the guys chat and do whatever and Luna, don't let Pinkie near the cake." I said and went to grab the guys and found them some like Hallow and Shade chatting with the CMC while Carbon and Fern were playing a racing parkour game."Guys my parents are here! Get off your ass Fern, you too Carbon." I said and Shade and Hallow got up and went upstairs.

"Hold on one more- HEY!"

"I said off your asses!" I yelled and kicked them on their feet. They grumbled and walked upstairs, I followed them."Its been a long time since my life's been 'normal' in fact I wonder if it will ever be considering my special training.*Sigh* Well can't wait for what the future brings." I said closing the basement door and looked into the front room to see everyone getting along perfectly. This was going to be a very interesting week for me.

* * *

**Yo guys! Whats up and how are you all?! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to R&R! I need all the support I can get to make this story more popular!**

**Silver: That was fun.**

**It was also fun to write that chap, as well I would like to thank all the followers of my story thanks guys and girls. Oh and I might delete the previous chapter(The crossover). If you liked it please leave a review.**

**Anyways guys I'm out see ya!**


End file.
